Forgive me
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Sanada bertemu Yukimura untuk pertama kalinya setelah 10 tahun dari kepindahannya. Tapi Yukimura, orang yang sangat disayanginya malahan.... warning: Yaoi! SanaxYuki
1. Chapter 1

FanFic: sanada-yukimura

hm.. ni fanfic pertama n ceritanya langsung gila /// *wetwetwet* mugy~~aaaa.

yang pasti gak ada hub na sama skali n kata2 na masih gak jelas!! hikZ...

______________________________________-

======Part 1===========

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari pada biasanya. Gelapnya malam diterangi oleh bintang-bintang dan terangnya lampu-lampu pertokoan yang masih buka hingga tengah malam ini. Suasana kota memang sudah sepi, tinggal beberapa suara binatang malam dan orang-orang yang bergegas pulang dari keseharian tugasnya.

Tetapi berbeda halnya yang dilakukan oleh pria berambut biru ini. Yukimura Seiichi. Dia duduk dipinggir jalan dekat tangga mengarah stasiun kereta. Dia tidak menunggu siapapun. Hanya duduk disana untuk menenangkan dirinya dari masalah yang baru saja dia hadapi. Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa tidak betah berada dirumah dan ingin keluar seperti yang lainnya. Tentu saja hal tersebut dibantah oleh ibunya karena kesehatannya yang baru saja sembuh. Yukimura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan tersebut, memilih untuk kabur dari rumah.

"Sebaiknya aku kemana, ya.." Yukimura menatap langit yang gelap sambil menutup matanya dan menghirup udara yang dingin ini. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet yang dia bawa. Uang yang dia bawa tidak terlalu banyak, dan ada beberapa kartu Banknya. Lagipula ditempat yang jauh ini, susah menemukan ATM dan Bank sudah tutup semua.

Yukimura memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi menyelusuri jalan di pinggir gedung-gedung. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa terlihat di siang hari, saat ini terlihat berbagai macam kegiatan yang lainnya. Siang hari, banyak orang yang berpakaian rapi, berjalan cepat dan membawa tas-tas berbentuk persegi ataupun persegi panjang. Tapi yang dilihat saat ini adalah orang-orang yang sudah tidak berpakaian rapi, jalan yang sempoyongan dan tas yang dibawa mereka sudah tidak dijinjing, melainkan ditumpukan pada pundaknya seakan-akan tas yang mereka bawa itu berat.

Selain itu, terlihat juga berberapa kegiatan malam lainnya. Yukimura merasa ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya dan memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Saat berbalik arah, sudah ada 3 orang yang menghadangnya, "Hai, sendirian?" 3 orang laki-laki berbadan besar menghadangnya.

Yukimura tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memutuskan untuk segera menghindar dari mereka. Yukimura berjalan melewati mereka, tetapi tangan kanannya di tahan oleh salah satu dari mereka. "Hey, mau kemana... Jangan pergi dulu donk... Kita kan belum main-main..." kata salah satu dari mereka yang berada ditengah.

"Le...Lepaskan!" seru Yukimura mencoba menarik tangannya. Tetapi tenaganya kalah dengan laki-laki yang memegang tangannya. Laki-laki itu badannya yang paling besar dari antara mereka bertiga.

"Kak, kita bawa aja dia!" seru yang lainnya. Sepertinya yang memegang Yukimura ini adalah kakak dari mereka berdua. "Lumayan, kan?" dia memberiakan kode pada kakaknya itu.

"Ya. Jarang-jarang kan dapet cewek manis seperti ini" sahut satunya.

Cewek?! "Hey! Aku bukan CEWEK tau!" protes Yukimura. "Aku ini..."

Laki-laki yang berada di tengah itu memegang muka Yukimura dan menariknya ke arahnya. "Yakin?! Masa muka manis seperti ini bukan cewek? Hahahaha..."

Mereka semua tertawa. Yukimura hanya bisa menggit bibirnya karena kesal. Melihat mereka sedikit lengah, Yukimura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dengan menginjak kaki kakak dari mereka tersebut. Tangannya terlepas dan dengan cepat dia berlari melarikan diri.

Mereka bertiga langsung mengejar Yukimura, dengan kakak berada dibelakang karena kakinya masih sakit setelah diinjak olehnya. Yukimura terus berlari sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang yang berada didepannya. Laki-laki yang berbadan besar melebihinya, berpakaian rapi dan rambut hitam rapi. Tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, Yukimura langsung berdiri dibelakang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya itu. "To... tolong aku..." nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. "A...aku... se...sedang dikejar-kejar orang aneh!" lanjutnya terburu-buru sebelum kehabisan nafas.

Orang itu hanya diam saja melihat tingkahlaku orang yang belum dikenalnya itu. Badannya yang lebih kecil dari padanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain petak umpet dengan teman-temannya. Tidak lama kemudian, kedua orang itu sampai di depan laki-laki yang ditabrak oleh Yukimura. "Hey! Cepat berikan anak itu!" seru sang adik. Orang itu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap lurus kearah mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka menunduk ketakutan. "Ma... maafkan kami...!" mereka berdua terjatuh dan menghindar ketakutan. Sang kakak yang baru saja datang, kedua tangannya ditarik. "Kak, cepat pergi!"

"Kenapa? Kalian ketakutan karena dia berada di belakang orang itu?!" sang kakak tetap berusaha mendekati Yukimura.

"Jangan kak! Laki-laki yang bersamanya itu adalah... 'orang itu'!"

"Hah?!" sang kakak yang tidak percaya, mendekati mereka berdua. Yukimura yang tadi mengintip kembali bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Sang kakak menatap laki-laki itu dan tercengang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua adiknya, tercengang dan terjatuh. "Ma... maaf. Kami mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Tolong ampuni kami..." mereka bertiga mendunduk dan memohon. Tapi laki-laki itu masih tidak mengeluarkan suara ataupun satu perkataan. Yukimura hanya sempat melihat bahwa dia hanya menutup mata dan menunduk. "Ayo semuanya, kita pergi dari sini!" ajak sang kakak dan segera lari terbirit-birit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Setelah melihat keadaan yang sudah aman, Yukimura berjalan kedepan orang tersebut. "Terima kasih, ya" sahutnya sambil tersenyum. Orang itu masih saja diam. "Anda baik sekali, ya! Hm.. kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anda? Maaf. Aku tidak bisa kalau ada orang yang menolong tetapi tidak tahu namanya.." lanjutnya.

Sekarang gantian orang itu yang tercengang. "Sa... Sanada" lanjutnya. Sepertinya ada kata yang membuat dia sedikit terkejut, kata 'baik', kata yang jarang diucapkan kepadanya.

"Aku Yukimura, Yukimura Seichii" balasnya. Mendengar namanya, Sanada terkejut dan terlihat gugup. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Yukimura mendekatinya dan hendak memegang wajahnya yang terlihat pucat itu, tetapi Sanada memalingkan mukanya.

Tanpa perkataan apa-apa, Sanada menarik tangan Yukimura dan membawanya, Yukimura benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan berfikir bahwa orang-orang aneh tadi masih saja ada dan Sanada sedang menolongnya.

Laki-laki yang berambut hitam berlari hingga Yukimura hampir terpeleset. Dia tidak menghiraukan dan tetap menarik hingga sampai kesebuah apartement yang jauh dari pusat kota. Sekelilingnya banyak rumah-rumah kecil dan terdengar suara binatang yang bernyanyi. Dengan cepat, dia menuju lantai 3 dengan tangga, mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan melemparkan orang yang baru saja dia kenal kedalam kamar. Keadaan kamar yang masih gelap membuat si rambut biru ini ketakutan. Memabng, selama ini dia selalu berada dikamar yang penuh dengan cahaya, dengan kata lain tidak pernah mematikan lampu saat tidur.

Yukimura mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup oleh laki-laki tersebut dan berjalan mendekatinya, "Sttt!! Jangan berisik!" bisiknya sambil menutup mulut Yukimura dengan tangan besarnya. Laki-laki itu pandangannya menuju jendela yang tepat berada diseberang pintu masuk. Yukimura tidak bisa melihat karena membelakanginya, tetapi saat melihat mata Sanada, dia tahu bahwa Sanada sedang mengawasi sesuatu dengan hati-hati.

Badan Yukimura bergetar ketakutan, karena posisinya terlentang dan Sanada berada diatasnya. Selain itu, dia juga tidak bisa bergerak karena tertahan oleh badan Sanada dan tangannya yang sedang menutup mulutnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada sorotan cahaya dari jendela tersebut. Sanada menunduk hingga kepalanya dekat dengan leher Yukimura.

Tak lama kemudian cahaya tersebut menghilang dan tidak terlihat lagi. Sanada bangkit dan menyalakan salah satu lampu didekatnya. Cahayanya tidak terlalu terang, tetapi Yukimura bisa melihat ruangan yang ada didalam kamar ini. Dekorasi ruangan yang memang cukup untuk satu orang. Sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk terdapat dapur kecil, sebuah ranjang disebelah jendela yang berhadapan dengan pintu, lemari kecil dan sebuah pintu yang sepertinya kamar mandi.

Sanada berjalan menuju lemari kecil tersebut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dan kembali berjalan mendekati Yukimura. "Hari sudah malam. Kamu bisa pakai ini" Sebuah piama bewarna putih. Yukimura mengambilnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ditunjukan olehnya.

Yukimura bertanya-tanya tentang orang yang menolongnya itu, Padahal dia baru bertemu hari ini, tetapi dia sudah baik sekali menolongnya dari orang-orang aneh dan mengijinkannya untuk menginap.

Baju yang diberikan sangat tidak pas dan kebesaran. Tapi dia tidak boleh mengeluh. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamar mandi tersebut. Kamar mandi yang cukup bersih untuk ukuran laki-laki, tetapi ada sebuah kotak didekat wastafel dan ternyata banyak sekali obat-obat luka. Selain itu juga ada beberapa peralatan mandi, dan kamar mandi. Tetapi isinya lebih dominan dengan obat-obatan itu sendiri.

"Terima kasih" sahut Yukimura selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Tidak ada jawaban. Laki-laki itu ternyata sedang bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan kepala mengadah. Sepertinya dia sedang kelelahan. Yukimura mengambil selimut yang berada diatas ranjang tersebut dan memakaikannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik dan laki-laki itu langsung memeluknya. Yukimura ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi pelukannya itu terasa... sedih. Seperti ada beban yang ingin cepat dilepaskan. "Sa... Sanada?" panggilnya dengan suara bingung dan cemas.

"Yu...Yukimura... Kau... benar-benar Yukimura?" Tangan Sanada melingkari pinggang Yukimura dan kepalanya disandarkan pada leher Yukimura. Yukimura mengangguk. "Apa kau... benar-benar Yukimura Seichii?" Yukimura mengangguk lagi.

"Ya... " jawabnya. Yukimura merasakan getaran badan Sanada dan ada sesuatu yang membuat lehernya terasa panas dan membasahi bajunya. Entah mengapa, rasanya seperti perasaan rindu yang sudah lama dipendam. Tetapi Yukimura masih tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sanada.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat aku? Tidak ingat sama sekali?" lanjutnya setelah menyeka air matanya dan menatapnya. Kali ini Yukimura menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak?!" jawaban yang diterima sama seperti tadi. "Yukimura... mungkin... memang benar kamu tidak akan ingat padaku. Tapi, ini aku... Sanada, Sanada Genichiro..."

Orang yang baru ditemuinya dan menolongnya bernama Sanada Genichiro? Yukimura kembali mengingat-ingatannya yang sudah lama itu. Pandangannya kosong, "Sa... Sanada Genichiro?"

"Ya. Ini aku, Sanada! Aku sudah kembali, Yukimura.." pandangan Yukimura masih kosong mendengar berbagai penjelasan dari orang yang baru dikenalnya itu. "Sanada..." kata-kata itu masih terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya yang sudah lama dipendam itu, datang kembali dan membuat laki-laki berambut ini menjadi terhentak dan terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukimura kembali mengingat-ingat masa lalunya disaat masa SMP. Ya, dia ingat kalau dia memang mengikuti kegiatan klub di sekolahnya tersebut, tenis. Posisinya yang berada diatas membuat dia menjadi bintang klub tersebut. Tidak hanya keahliannya, tetapi dikelas, diantara teman-temannya dan guru-gurunya, dia juga dikenal sebagai murid teladan dan digemari.

Dikelas, dia duduk bersebelahan dengan anak laki-laki yang bertolak belakang dengannya. Dia lebih banyak diam, menyendiri, dan jarang berinteraksi. Tetapi dia adalah anak yang sopan, taat aturan, pintar dikelas ataupun kegiatan yang lainnya. Kekurangan yang adapun tertutupi oleh kelebihannya.

Banyak hal yang sudah dia lewati bersama-sama dengan Sanada. Selain itu, dia juga baru mengingat bahwa hubungan mereka sudah lebih dari sekedar teman. Mereka menjadi sahabat yang membuat banyak orang merasa iri dengan mereka berdua. Bahkan hanya sedikit yang bisa berada diantara kedekatan mereka berdua, salah satunya adalah Renji.

Tetapi kejadian itupun terjadi saat di upacara kelulusan. Sanada dan Yukimura sudah berjanji untuk masuk di SMA yang sama. Janji tersebutpun tidak terjalankan. Orang tua Sanada yang tiba-tiba diminta tugas ke kota lain membuat Sanada harus mengikuti perjalanan orangtuanya tersebut.

Dua hari sebelum acara kelulusan, Sanada mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Yukimura. Sebenarnya Yukimura juga menyukainya, tetapi dia menggoda Sanada dengan akan menjawabnya saat acara kelulusan nanti. Hal tersebut memang menyakitkan bagi Sanada, dia menunggu dengan penuh harapan.

Malam harinya saat mendengar dan penjelasan dari orangtuanya, nafas Sanada seakan-akan akan berhenti. Besok pagi dia sudah harus berangkat meninggalkan kota tanpa mengikuti acara lulusan dan yang terpenting baginya adalah... jawaban dari Yukimura. Keesokan paginya, dia tidak masuk sekolah. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi diam-diam. Ibunya yang mengambil hasil lulusan dan segera berangkat meninggalkan rumah.

Yukimura sempat menghubunginya tetapi tidak diangkat olehnya. Bukan karena tidak ada sinyal, tetapi karena dia merasa sangat sedih dan putus asa. Kehidupan Sanada banyak yang berubah dan kembali seperti sebelum bertemu dengan Yukimura.

Demikian pula dengan kelakuan Yukimura. Sang kapten yang terkenal dengan ketegasan dan kesadisannya, mulai mengeluarkan taringnya. Bahkan lebih kejam dari pada yang biasa dilakukan oleh Sanada. Semua itu adalah pelampiasan kekecewaan dan kesedihannya. Renji, teman dekat dan teman sekelasnya pun mengetahui hal tersebut dan mulai mencoba menenangkan Yukimura. Tak jarang dia meminta bantuan Akaya, anak kelas satu yang paling disayangi oleh Yukimura dan Renji, untuk membuat kapten mereka tidak memberikan latihan-latihan yang mematikan.

Pelampiasan yang dilakukannya tidak hanya didalam kegiatan klub. Dari pengamatan Renji, di kelas dia mulai uring-uringan dan selalu diam. Anehnya, nilai-nilai pelajarannya meningkat! Baik untuk sekolah dan tidak untuknya. Tak jarang juga, dia sering ke UKS karena kelelahan ataupun tidak enak badan.

Walaupun Sanada berada jauh dari teman-temannya, dia tetap perhatian dan perduli dengan mereka. Dia memberikan beberapa nasihat melalui Renji, satu-satunya yang dia hubungi. Tetapi dia meminta Renji untuk merahasiakannya dari seluruh anggota termasuk Yukimura. Tapi tiga bulan kemudian, dia mendengar kabar dari Renji bahwa Yukimura mengalami kecelakaan. Tanpa dia ketahui, bahwa Yukimura mengalami amesia.

"Yukimura!" panggil Marui sambil berlari kecil kearahnya. Langsung dia memeluk sang ketua kesayangannya itu.

"Marui! Seichii belum sembuh benar. Jangan terlalu keras" Renji mengingatkan. Marui mengangguk dan semua tertawa.

"Tak apa-apa. Kau.. Marui, kan? dan kau Renji." Yukimura menunjuk sambil menebak nama mereka. Mereka berdua mengangguk tanda benar. Yukimura tertawa senang.

Yukimura sudah satu bulan dirumah sakit. Di dua minggu pertama, dia sempat tidak sadarkan diri. Tetapi karena perjuangan yang keras, akhirnya dia tertolong dan akhirnya saat ini dia sudah bisa lepas dari alat-alat yang menempel ditubuhnya. Kesehatannya yang berangsur baik, tidak dengan ingatannya. "Bagaimana dengan kelas?" lanjutnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Yukimura" kali ini anak yang berambut silver, Nioh, angkat bicara. "Semua berjalan lancar, kecuali..." kali ini dia menatap sesosok anak yang lebih pendek darinya yang sedang berada disebelah temannya yang memakai kacamata itu.

"Kecuali...dia?Yag...Yagyu?" tanyanya bingung. Dia menunjuk kearah yang berkaca mata. Yagyu menunduk dan membetulkan kacamatanya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Bukan..." Nioh menggeleng. "Ya, dia Yagyu" jawabnya tersenyum. "Tapi bukan dia. Sebelahnya..." lanjutnya sambil menarik anak itu. "Kau ingat kan namanya? Dia memang baru dua kali datang, tapi kami sudah sering mengingatkanmu, loh!!" usilnya.

Yukimura seperti bermain tebak-tebakan. Mereka memang tidak tiap hari datang menjenguk. Tetapi setiap menjenguk, mereka membantu mengembalikan ingatannya tentang nama-nama teman anggotanya.

"Hm..." Yukimura berusaha mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah, A...A...Aka..." Yukimura memegang kepalanya dan bertambah bingung.

"Nioh! Hentikan! Jangan memaksanya" tegur Renji. Nioh menggerutu tetapi tidak didengarkan. Kali ini dia menatap Yukimura yang kebingungan. "Namanya Akaya, Seichii"

"Ah, ya! Akaya. Jadi kenapa... hmm..." dia bingung dan melirik kearah Nioh yang sepertinya kali ini lupa dengan nama Nioh.

"Nioh..." balasnya. "Kau tahu, kita ada aturan untuk setiap anggota tidak boleh mendapat nilai merah. Sedangkan Akaya kemarin mendapat nilai merah di pelajaran bahasanya!"

"Tapi memang susah!" protesnya.

"Itu karena kamu kurang belajar" ejek Marui.

Mereka semua tertawa. Tetapi masih ada satu orang yang dari tadi tidak angkat bicara. "Kamu, Jackal kan?" potong Yukimura sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa diam saja?" dia melambaikan tangannya mengajak Jackal untuk masuk kedalam.

"Tidak apa-apa" sahutnya. "Kapten, cepat sembuh ya" mendengar perkataan Jackal yang kaku, semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Suasana rumah sakit menjadi menyenangkan bagi Yukimura. Terlebih lagi saat kedatangan teman-temannya. Membuatnya merasa ingin cepat keluar dan bermain bersama dengan mereka.

Perlahan-lahan Renji membawa beberapa kenangan tentang kegiatan klub tenisnya. Dari berbagai macam video dan foto keberhasilan mereka. Dia juga bersedia dan memperbolehkan Yukimura melihat data-data anggota yang selama ini dia kumpulkan, walaupun tidak semua.

Saat melihat foto kemenangan mereka, dengan santai dia mengulang dan menebak nama-nama yang terdapat difoto tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya ada satu orang yang tidak bisa dia tebak. "Ini... siapa?" Yukimura dengan polos menunjuk seseorang yang berambut hitam, memakai topi dan berdiri disebelahnya difoto tersebut. "Apa pelatih kita?"

Nioh dan Marui tertawa mendengar itu. Tetapi tak lama mereka menghentikan tawa mereka yang diganti dengan raut wajah sedih mereka. "Dia itu Sanada, Sanada Genichiro" Renji yang angkat bicara.

"Sa... Sanada?" tanya Yukimura sambil menatap semua anggota regular. Wajah sang kapten menjadi kaku mendengar nama laki-laki yang berambut hitam dan memakai topi itu. Dia kembali melihat foto itu. Semuanya diam dan membatu, mereka merasa bersalah dengan atas kejadian ini. Setelah beberapa lama, wajah sang kapten melembut kembali dan bertanya, "Siapa dia?" tanyanya lagi.

Semuanya hanya bisa diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kali ini Jackal yang berani mengatakannya, "Dia adalah wakil ketua klub tennis. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah wakilmu..."

Yukimura hanya ber'o' dan mengangguk. Tidak ada penjelasan lainnya tentang Sanada tersebut. Jikalau Yukimura bertanya hal tersebut, mereka hanya memberitahu sebatas pertanyaannya saja. Tidak lebih. Mereka tidak mau ketua kesayangan mereka sedih seperti dulu dan yang akhirnya akan membuat mereka menerima latihan-latihan mematikan. Ini semua demi kebaikan ketua dan mereka semua.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~Yukimura~

".... mura... Yukimura...!" sayup-sayup mendengar suara yang memanggilku. Suara yang sudah lama ingin aku temukan, ingin melepas rindu bercampur dengan besarnya rasa benci didalam pikiranku.

Pandanganku langsung buyar dan menatap orang yang berada didepanku. Samar-samar aku mulai mengingat wajah yang tidak asing bagiku. Rambut hitam lurus, kulit yang bewarna kecoklatan, suara rendah, dan badan besar yang melebihiku, tidak asing lagi.

Rasa senang dan marah bercampur dalam pikiranku. Dengan sekuat tenagaku, aku mendorongnya dan berjalan mundur menjauhinya. Sanada bangkit dan berjalan mengikutiku. Aku terus mundur menjauhinya hingga sampai didepan pintu. Tanganku langsung menuju gagang pintu, tetapi pintu tersebut ditahan oleh Sanada yang berada dibelakangku. Tangannya menarik tangan kananku dan melemparkanku keatas ranjangnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Orang yang baru saja bertemu dan aku menganggapnya adalah orang yang paling baik, ternyata dia adalah orang sudah lama ingin aku lupakan. Tiba-tiba saja pipi dan mataku terasa panas dan ada yang mengalir keluar dari mataku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Yu... Yukimura..." Sanada berjalan mendekatiku.

"Pergi!!! Jangan dekati aku!!!" isakku. Biasanya aku tidak terlalu suka berteriak, tetapi kali ini aku merasa suaraku kencang sekali. Aku tidak perduli. "Sana pergi!!" aku melemparinya dengan semua benda yang berada diatas ranjangnya dan memalingkan mukaku.

Kulihat dia masih diam tanpa perlawanan. Aku menjadi bingung sendiri dengan kelakuannya. Disaat lengah, aku mencoba untuk pergi dari sini, Sanada mendorong pundakku dan didesakan ke tembok. Aku mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya, dia langsung menarik kedua tanganku keatas kepalaku. Lengannya berada disebelah kepalaku sehingga mengunci gerakanku. "Yukimura..."

Kulihat tatapan matanya yang sedih. "Yukimura... Maafkan aku... Tolong, maafkan aku..." dia menunduk dan bersandar pada leherku.

"Untuk apa?!" seruku. "Bukannya kamu sudah meninggalkan aku?! Kamu sudah tidak... hmph..!!" kata-kataku terputus olehnya. Dia langsung mendekatkan bibirnya dan menciumku sangat dalam. Nafasku tidak beraturan karena kaget dan tertahan. Disaat dia melepaskan ciumannya itu, aku melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kamu sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku bukan! Buat apa kamu lakukan ini?!"

Sanada menggeleng. "Tidak... Aku bukannya tidak perduli... Aku hanya..."

"...Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun!!" teriakku padanya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku! Kalau kamu lepaskan sekarang, aku berjanji akan menganggap tidak ada kejadian apa-apa hari ini!"

Sanada menatapku dengan tajam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tetapi sebagai ganti jawaban, dia kembali menciumku dengan kasar. Badannya dia dekatkan denganku sehingga tidak ada ruang gerak untukku. Kedua kakinya berada di kanan-kiriku. Aku benar-benar dipojokan olehnya.

Tangan kanannya mulai memasuki kemejaku dan memeluk pinggangku. Dia masih menciumku dengan kasar, semakin lama semakin dalam dan diikuti dengan semakin merapatkanku ke tembok. Nafasku kembali terbatah-batah.

Badanku mulai terasa lemas. Kedua tanganku yang awalnya masih mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkramannya, tidak bertenaga lagi. Sanada yang mengetahui itu sepertinya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Kulihat dia merogoh sesuatu didekat kasurnya. Ternyata seikat tali dan dia gunakan untuk mengikat tanganku menjadi satu. Dia kembali mendekatiku, dan aku mulai mundur menghindarinya. Tetapi belakangku adalah tembok! Itu merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuknya. "Sanada! Lepaskan!" rontaku. Dia masih diam saja. Digelapnya malam, tidak aku menyangka bahwa akan bertemu dengan orang yang aku sayangi dan aku benci sekaligus ini adalah awal keburukan hari-hariku.

~Sanada~

Aku tertegun melihat raut muka yang kusayangi begitu pucat. Bukan karena sakit ataupun merasa kedinginan. Wajah yang terkejut, takut, dan benci. Pikiranku terasa kacau sekali dan tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar. Kedua tangannya yang aku ikat dengan tali, mengambil tali lainnya yang berada di ambalan tempat tidurku. Kuikatkan juga kedua kakinya. Rasanya aku seperti penjahat, menculik seseorang yang tidak bersalah.

"Sanada! Lepaskan!" teriaknya, mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Kedua kakinya juga dia gerakan untuk menghalangiku mengikat dengan kuat. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil menjadi keuntungan besar bagiku. Setelah mengikatnya, aku bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Kulihat sesaat dia duduk dan berjalan mundur menjauhiku. Duduk dipojokan tempat tidurku. Dia mencoba membuka tangan dan kakinya tapi tidak aku cegah. Ya, walaupun ikatan kakinya bisa dia buka belum tentu ikatan yang berada ditangannya bisa dia buka, karena cara mengikat yang aku gunakan berbeda dari yang biasa penculik gunakan. "Sandada! Mau kemana?!" dia menatapku tajam, membuatku semakin sakit.

Dengan datar aku menjawab, '"Membeli makanan malam". Kuberjalan keluar dan mengunci pintuku. Masih terdengar panggilannya dan beberapa pertanyaan yang dia katakan, tetapi tidak aku dengarkan. Aku merasa bersalah dengan diriku sendiri, tetapi ini semua sudah terjadi.

Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan semakin lama semakin menghilang. Gelapnya malampun semakin lama tidak menghitam. Perubahan warna langit yang perlahan menandakan waktu yang terus berjalan dan hari semakin pagi. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dan jadwal kerjakupun tidak ada.

Kuberjalan menuju market 24 jam dekat apartementku. Beberapa makanan dan minuman, dan... aku ragu. Apakah aku harus membeli beberapa kunci agar dia tidak akan kabur dari tempatku? Pikiranku kembali kacau dan berantakan. Saat hendak membayar, kulihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagibagiku. Wajahnya yang aku kenal hingga saat ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Rambutnya bewarna coklat dan matanya yang selalu tertutup. Dia juga orang yang aku percaya selama aku berada 1 sekolah dan sampai keluar dari sekolahku. Takut salah orang, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Renji"

Dia terhentak dan membalikan badanya. "Sanada" dia tersenyum dan aku membalasnya. "Sedang apa kamu di sini?"

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Ya, aku membeli beberapa makanan untuk membantuku tidak tidur dari pekerjaanku. Kamu?"

"Tidak jauh berbeda"

Akhirnya kami jalan keluar dari market bersama. Sudah 10 tahun sejak aku keluar dari SMP Rikkai. Sejak saat itu, aku hanya menghubunginya untuk mengetahui keadaan teman-temanku. Sesekali dia datang mengunjungiku yang kebetulan rumah saudaranya tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat aku tinggal.

Kami membicarakan masa lalu kami saat kami bersama-sama. Selain itu, aku juga menanyakan keadaan anggota yang lainnya, kecuali tentang Yukimura. Aku memutuskan dalam pikiranku untuk tidak membahasnya saat ini, tetapi Renji yang memulainya. Mau tidak mau aku mengikuti alur pertanyaanya. "... Seiichi sudah tidak seperti dulu sejak kecelakaan tersebut. Mungkin juga berkat Akaya yang bisa membuatnya tidak memberikan latihan-latihan mematikan lagi..." liriknya.

"Akaya?"

"Ya. Sejak pertama kali masuk klub, dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian kita. Selain itu, dia juga ingin menantang kita bertiga. Hanya saja itu masih terlalu jauh..." aku dan Renji tertawa mengingat kehebohan yang telah dibuat oleh seorang anak yang berumur 2 tahun dibawah mereka. "... menjadi bual-bualan Nioh, berkelahi dengan Marui... dan yang sangat disyukuri adalah dia menenangkan buchou kita dengan perhatiannya..."

"Perhatian?" kali ini pikiranku kacau dan bingung. Perhatian seperti apakah yang bisa mengalihkan latihan keras buchounya itu? Selama ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantah dan membuat mereka menghindar dari latihan-latihan yang mematikan itu. Termasuk Sanada.

"Ya... Dia memang pintar dan berbakat didalam klub. Tidak didalam kelas. Tidak jarang nilai-nilai yang didapatnya tidak lolos dari standart nilai. Kamu masih ingat bukan aturan dari klub?" aku mengangguk. Tidak boleh ada satupun nilai merah kalau tidak mau keluar dari anggota. "Sejak saat itu, Seiichi membantu Akaya belajar..." kali ini dia menatap langit dan tertawa. "Hasil yang didapatpun menjadi saling menguntungkan. Akaya tidak sering mendapat nilai merah dan kesehatan anggotapun 'terselamatkan'"

Mendengar penjelasannya, kami berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak. Akhirnya kami berpisah diperempatan jalan, Arah yang kami lalui berbeda, Kami saling berpamitan dan aku kembali berjalan menuju apartement yang aku tinggali. Dari bawah sini, aku melihat bayanagn bergerak didalam kamarku. Bayangan seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamarku! Mereka ada 3 orang yang salah satunya berjalan menjauhi jendela yang berarti berjalan mendekati pojokan tempat tidurku. Yukimura!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hm... mpe situ dulu ^^ ngantuk ^^

please review n comment na

mugy~~aaaaa *desh!! bugh! (dihajar ma Sanada)


	2. Chapter 2

=========Part 2-==============

~Yukimura~

Keinginanku hari ini hanya berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan diri dari berbagai masalah yang ada. Tapi malam ini, semua kejadian yang ada benar-benar tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Apalagi bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama aku sayangi dan aku benci. "...Sanada! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!!!!" teriakku sebelum dia keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Air mataku semakin deras. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi. Perlahan kucoba membuka ikatannya yang berada dikakiku. Ya, dengan penuh perjuangan, aku berhasil membuka ikatannya. Sekarang tinggal tali yang berada ditangaku ini.

Ikatannya itu tidak hanya berada ditanganku tetapi mencangkup pakaian yang aku gunakan. Bagaimanapun aku mencoba, tidak ada perubahan yang ada, malah tanganku yang terasa sakit. Lelah dengan perjuangan yang ada, aku bangun dan membetulkan posisi dudukku. Kubersandar pada tembok sudut tempat tidurnya, kedua kakiku kutekuk dan tanganku berada didepannya. Aku menadahkan kepalaku ke tangaku sebagai bantal.

Ingin segera mengakhiri segala kejadian buruk hari ini, air mataku kembali mengalir. "Kenapa!!! Kenapa aku haru menangis?!! Mengapaaa!!!!" kesal dengan diriku sendiri.

Bukan rasa kesal tapi rasa sedih dan kecewa setelah melihat dan mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Sanada. Sanada yang sudah aku kenal lama, dan semuanya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kalau diingat-ingat, sudah 4 kali menangis dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang pertama adalah saat mengetahui kegagalan operasiku yang pertama kali, kalah dipertandingan Nasional, kepergian Sanada dan pertemuan dengannya setelah sekian lama.

Sanada keluar begitu lama, dan aku merasa bosan. Kamarnya sungguh gelap walaupun dia sudah menyalakan sebuah lampu yang terdapat diatas mejanya. Aku tidak terbiasa dikegelapan seperti ini. Kamarku mempunyai lampu yang cukup terang sehingga seluruh ruangan dapat terlihat dengan jelas. "Hmph..." helaku.

Kulihat disebelahku yang terdapat sebuah album berukuran A4. Halaman depan dan belakangnya bewarna hitam dan dibagian bawah kanannya terdapat kata 'my best memories'. Ya, kata yang menggunakan huruf komputer dan tercetak dengan rapi. Kubuka halaman demi halaman. Hanya dengan cahaya yang tidak begitu terang dan cahaya bulan yang masuk, kutemukan foto saat dia masih duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak dan Sekolah Dasar. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya, baru kali ini aku melihat Sanada yang begitu lucu dan polos. Kutemukan juga saat dia masih berada di SMP Rikkai. Foto bersama saat kelas 1, 2, dan 3. Kami selama 3 tahun berada dikelas yang sama. Ada juga beberapa foto-foto kemenangan klub kami.

Dihalaman berikutnya, pakaian seragam yang dia gunakan bukan seragam Rikkai lagi. Seragam dari sekolah yang tidak aku ketahui. Hanya dengan melihatnya, aku merasa kesal sekali. Kuputuskan untuk menutup album itu, dan tidak sengaja aku membaliknya. Ada sehelai foto yang keluar dari album tersebut. Penasaran, kumengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah fotoku, Renji dan dia saat pertama kali bertemu di kelas 1. Sudah lama sekali.

Kubuka lagi album tersebut dan ternyata aku menemukan berbagai macam foto lainnya. Foto saat kami mengikuti berbagai macam kegiatan sekolah bersama-sama. Ada saat study tour, menginap, dan berbagai acara pesta lainnya. Sempat aku tercengang saat melihat 1 bagian halaman yang penuh dengan fotoku dan dia! Tidak hanya itu, ada juga 1 halaman khusus berisi fotoku sendiri. Pantas saja, dia sempat meminta foto masa kecilku ataupun pas fotoku yang tersisa.

"Tidak disangka.... Sanada... ternyata kamu..." kututup album foto tersebut dengan rapi dan meletakannya kembali. Rasa kesalku semakin lama berkurang dan digantikan dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahku. Berbagai macam rasa dan pikiran bercampur dalam pikiranku. Entah apakah ini rasa senang ataupun bahagia. Yang pastinya, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Sudah 2 jam, tapi dia belum kembali juga. Karena lelah, aku putuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku. Aku masih bersandar pada tembok dan kugunakan tanganku sebagai bantal. Perlahan mataku mulai berat dan memejamkan mata.

Sesaat terdengar suara beberapa orang berbicara didepan pintu. Sempat tidak aku acuhkan, tetapi aku langsung bangun saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Kuberharap Sanada, dan tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Hendak aku mau memanggilnya, raut wajahku kembali menjadi pucat dan takut. Ternyata dugaanku salah besar!

Tamu yang tidak aku kenal itu, dengan santainya memasuki ruangan dan melihat sekeliling. "Beruntung sekali ruangan ini kosong!" seru sang kakak. Aku mengenal mereka! Orang-orang aneh yang sempat bertemu denganku beberapa jam yang lalu. Kenapa mereka bisa sampai disini?

"Kak, lihat" salah satu adiknya berjalan mendekatiku dan menarik kerah bajuku. Lalu dia menatapku, "Kak, sepertinya ini orang yang tadi"

"Hah?" Sang kakak berjalan dan mencari tahu arti perkataan adiknya itu. Kali ini dia menarik tanganku, dan memegang daguku untuk melihatku lebih dekat. "Ya, sepertinya ini anak yang tadi. Wah… kebetulan sekali!"

Sang kedua adik dan kakak tertawa. "Lepaskan!" seruku. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya. Tapi tenagaku kalah kuat dengan sang kakak tersebut. "Andai bertanding tennis, kekuatanku akan lebih besar darimu!" geramku dalam hati.

"Tidak akan!" sang kakak berbalik meneriaki. "Kesempatan yang ada tidak mungkin dibuang dengan sia-sia" dengan satu tangannya, dengan mudah menarikku untuk keluar kamar ini.

Salah satu adik tiba-tiba saja berdiri didepan kakaknya tersebut. "Kak, bagaimana dengan Sanada? Apa dia tidak akan mencarinya?" Tidak hanya dia, adiknnya yang satupun merasa takut hanya mendengar nama Sanada. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya. "Kak, sebaiknya kita jangan cari masalah dengannya…" tambah adik yang satunya.

Sang kakak berhenti dan berfikir sejenak. Dikesempatan seperti itu, genggamannya melemah dan langsung kulepaskan genggamannya dan menjauhinya. "Akh! Tangkap dia!!"

Kedua adiknya menghalangiku dengan berada didepan-belakangku. Kumencoba untuk kabur, tetapi dari belakang sudah ada yang menahanku. Salah satu lengannya dililitkan ke leherku. Sang kakak berjalan mendekati kami, "Sudahlah! Kita bawa saja! Lagipula dia juga bukan siapa-siapanya!"

'Bukan siapa-siapanya…' kata-kata itu terngiang didalam pikiranku. Pandanganku kosong. Memang benar, aku saat ini bukan siapa-siapanya. Mungkin memang dia masih mencariku, tetapi baru saja aku menolaknya dan memberikan pandangan benci padanya. Saat ini tidak mungkin dia akan menolongku! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Sanada tidak mungkin memaafkanku! Jikalau memang ada kesempatan, aku akan meminta maaf padanya… dan juga…

"Brak!!" suara hentaman pintu yang terkena sesuatu yang kuat. Ternyata Sanada yang memukul pintunya. Kuketahui dari tangannya yang masih menempel pada kayu pintu tersebut "Apakah disini diadakan pesta dadakan?"

Suara yang datar dan tatapan yang tajam, membuat kedua adik takut dan berlari keluar pintu. Sedangkan sang kakak masih saja memegang tanganku. "Tidak juga" balasnya. "Sepertinya disini sudah ada pesta, hanya saja pestanya masih kurang sesuatu. Kurang keramaian"

Wajah Sanada semakin kaku dan terlihat garang. Akhirnya sang kakak yang tidak mau mengakhiri hidupnya ditangan Sanada, dia melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari keluar. Sanada menutup pintunya, menguncinya dan berjalan mendekatiku "Yukimura, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Dia terlihat panik sendiri. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk memegang bahuku, matanya menatapku dari atas-bawah , seperti mesin scan. "Sa…Sanada… aku tidak apa-apa" Dia diam saja dan melepaskan ikatan tanganku. Dia melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sanada!" panggilanku sempat menghentikannya sebelum dia menjauhiku. Dia menoleh padaku, "Sa…Sanada… Terima kasih sudah menolongku..." kata-kataku berhenti. Sanada kembali mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan erat. Dia menundukan wajahnya dan bersandar pada bahuku, "Sanada? Ada apa?"

Dia masih diam saja. Walaupun aku dan dia sudah lama tidak bersama, sepertinya Sanada yang aku kenal masih sama seperti yang dulu. Sanada mempunyai cirikhas, saat dia sedang mengalami masalah, dia tidak akan tunjukan kepada siapapun dan dengan gerak-gerik apapun. Saat itu terjadi, dia akan bersandar pada seseorang yang dia percaya, diam tanpa kata. Dan... yang mengetahui hal itu hanyalah aku.

Kuletakan tangan kananku diatas kepalanya dan membalas memeluk dengan tangan kiriku. Kalau sudah seperti ini, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil! Aku benar-benar tambah suka melihat dia seperti ini. "Sanada... kalau memang ada beban berat yang kau pikul, kau bisa berbagi denganku. Aku bersedia..."

Sanada mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya. Kali ini terasa hangat dipundakku. Ya, aku berharap masa lalu yang ada bisa digantikan pada saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur mengambil dua kaleng minuman dari kulkasnya, "Mau?" tawarnya. Tanpa bertanya, aku langsung mengambilnya dan meminumnya. "Yukimura..." aku menatapnya. "Mungkin ini sudah telat, tetapi... maafkan aku..." dia memejamkan matanya dan menundukan badannya didepanku.

Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Sudahlah.. Tidak usah dibahas kembali. Itu... adalah masa lalu..." jawabku santai.

"Benarkah?" kali ini matanya yang sembap, terlihat cerah dan penuh harap. Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Saat ini, aku bisa kembali melihat senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Senyumannya mungkin tidak terlihat seperti sebuah senyuman dari Marui ataupun Jackal. Tetapi aku sudah mengetahui seperti apakah dia tersenyum. Aku mengangguk sebagai ganti menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia kembali mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan erat. Pelukan yang sudah lama sekali aku inginkan dan aku butuhkan. Lebih dari pelukan ibuku.

Waktu malam terus berjalan. Malam yang gelap mulai terjadi perubahan warna menjadi kemerahan. Udara semakin dingin dan binatang-binatang malam mulai menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Ya... Hari menunjukan waktu, hari, dan keadaan berubah. Bulan yang bersinar terang secara perlahan tidak terlihat yang digantikan dengan lingkaran panas di antariksa. Udara malam yang menyejukan perlahan menambahkan kekuatannya. Embun yang terdapat diberbagai tempat mendakan perubahan udara yang terjadi disekeliling tempat tersebut.

Udara dingin pagi tidak membuatku terasa dingin. Berada disisi orang yang dicintai membuat perasaan dan tubuh menjadi hangat. Tidak perduli seberapa dingin, seberapa gelapnya cahaya, dan seberapa khawatirnya akan hari esok. Ya, itulah yang aku rasakan pada saat ini. Walaupun selimut yang digunakan tidak terlalu tebal, udara dingin yang dirasakan tidak terlalu menyengat. Suhu tubuh tetap terjaga dan perasaan menjadi tenang. Tidak takut kedinginan.

Sanada dan aku, berada dalam satu tempat tidur untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama berpisah. Tempat tidurnya yang berukuran single bisa menampung keberadaan dua orang. Malam itu, dapat kurasakan tubuh hangatnya, lembut tangannya, suaranya yang tenang, seakan memasuki seluruh ruang pikiranku. Dari semua kata yang dapat yang aku katakan, hanya kata 'Sanada' yang keluar dari kata-kataku. Kelembutannya malam itu membuat seluruh tubuhku melebur, menuruti segala permintaannya, namanya memenuhi pikiranku, dan akhirnya akupun menjadi miliknya. Ya, miliknya untuk selamanya.

Saat membuka mata, kulihat Sanada berada disebelahku. Tertidur dengan tenang. Tangan kanannya menjadi tumpuan kepalaku, dan tangan kirinya yang berada diatas perutku. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Ya, aku mengerti alasannya. Perlahan tanganku mengelus rambut hitamnya, terasa halus. "Sanada... maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini..." kukecup keningnya, meletakan tangan kiriku dipinggangnya dan kembali memejamkan mata. Rasanya tidak ingin kutinggalkan mimpi indah ini.

-----------------------------------------

~Sanada~

Bagun, mandi, latihan, masak, dan berangkat kerja. Semua itu adalah pekerjaan sehari-hari yang biasa aku lakukan. Bangun sebelum jam alaram berbunyi, mandi supaya tidak mengantuk, latihan untuk menyegarkan pikiran, masak untuk sarapan dan berangkat kerja. Sedikit berbeda untuk hari Sabtu dan Minggu, dimana aku tidak berangkat kerja, melainkan meningkatkan latihan fisik dan batinku.

Untuk saat ini, ada sedikit perubahan dan pengecualian. Biasanya di hari Minggu pagi, aku akan menuju kuil terdekat untuk berdoa dan menenangkan pikiran. Untuk hari ini, seperti biasa aku selalu bangun sebelum jam alaramku berbunyi, tetapi aku tidak berencana untuk pergi ke kuil. Aku lebih memilih berada dirumah, menemani sang kekasih.

Saat kubuka mata, pemandangan yang biasa kulihat sedikit, bahkan banyak, terjadi perubahan. Biasanya kulihat cahaya yang memasuki ruanganku melalui jendela, kamar yang berwarna putih, suasana yang sangat hening hingga bisa mendengar suara detak jam dindingku, dan beberapa suara burung yang mengisi keheningan suasana ini.

Kali ini, kulihat sosok yang aku kenal dan aku sayangi. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dan berwarna biru, tubuhnya yang kecil, senyum yang terukir diwajahnya, dan suaranya yang lembut masih terbayang dalam pikiranku, saat ini tidur dengan tenangnya. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Kuambil bantal yang tadi kupakai menjadi alas tidurnya, kunaikan selimutku sampai batas lehernya, dan kumulai aktifitasku dengan mandi.

Dengan cepat kuselesaikan ritualku di kamar mandi, menyiapkan sarapan dan mulai membangunkannya. Dari dulu, aku ingat sekali bahwa Yukimura ini sulit dibangunkan. Untung saja aku lama mengenal dia, sehingga tahu cara membangunkannya tanpa membuatnya menjadi kesal.

"Yukimura..." kudekatkan bibirku pada daun telinganya. Secara perlahan, kubisikan dan memberikan tahu bahwa hari sudah pagi. "Yukimura... kau masih mengantuk?"

Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Sanada... aku masih mengantuk..." dia kembali membelakangiku dan memeluk gulingku. Ternyata dia bandel juga! Kumasukan tanganku kedalam bajunya dan mulai menggelitiki pinggangnya. Dia tersentak, membalikan badannya, dan memprotesnya. "Sanada!"

"Sudah pagi..." jawabku. Aku berjalan meninggalkannya dan menuju dapur. Kurapikan berbagai masakan yang sudah kubuat dan kutata diatas meja. Ya, walaupun hanya sayuran sederhana. Bagiku ini sudah cukup. "Kau mau makan dulu? Atau..." Yukimura sudah berada disebelahku, melingkari dan memeluk tanganku dengan manjanya. Dengan lembut, dia mendekatkan mukanya padaku dan bibir kamipun bersentuhan.

"Atau apa?" suara manjanya membuat mukaku memerah kembali. Senyumannya, suaranya, kelembutannya, kehangatannya, tidak ingin hilang dariku. Kubalas memeluknya dengan erat dan kurebahkan dia keatas tempat tidurku. Tanganku menahan kedua tangannya, menciumnya dengan ganas, dan kusentuh tubuhnya yang putih itu. "Sa... sanada..." nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, demikian juga denganku.

Rambut halusnya terasa disela jari tanganku, nafasnya yang tidak teratur, detak jantung dibalik kulitnya terasa di hangat. Semuanya itu bisa kurasakan dengan baik. Kalau tidak ada kulit dan tulang, mungkin jantungku sudah keluar. Kurasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sepertiku. "Sanada... Sanada... Sana..." kata-katanya terputus saat tubuh kami melebur menjadi satu.

Forgive me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mug~~aaa

akhirna kelar juga... hehehe...

*buagh!! (dihajar ma Sanada) hikz.. knp??

sana: ganggu ja?! pergi sana!!

me: he?!??! hikz_.. (padahal dagh susah-susah...)_

ya sudah lah.. ^^ please review n comment na ^^ n belon tamat sih... ato dagh tamat ja??. sebelum pergi...

mugya~~ *bugh* yukicha~n... (peluk...peluk...) eh...??!?! MUGYA~AA!!! (kali ni komplit dagh/


	3. Chapter 3

**ah... akhirnya part 3 kelar juga!! senangnya.. gen_chanz!! *hug* tiba-tiba menepis. "Gen_chanz... knp?"**

**gen_chanz:kok kesan nya aku...**

**seiichi: sudahlah.. tak apa..**

**Aoryuto: yak! semuanya siap?! *SIAP!!!* kita aba-aba. setiap kata mulai, langsung menerobos. **

**Yak! camera standbye... rolling... action!"**

=====PART 3=============

-Yukimura-

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada ditempat Sanada. 1 jam? 1 hari? 1 minggu? Ataukah satu bulan? Aku juga tidak menghitungnya. Tetapi rasanya baru sebentar aku disini. Hari ini, aku berencana akan kembali ke rumah. Ya, ibuku panik mengetahui bahwa aku kabur dari rumah. Aku mengetahuinya pagi ini, saat aku menghubungi rumahku. Selain itu, Sanada juga memintaku untuk tidak membuat ibuku khawatir. Semuanya itu, aku turuti tanpa protes.

Setelah makan siang, aku berpamitan padanya. Dia mengantarku sampai stasiun dan tidak lama kemudian, diapun pergi kembali ke tempat kerjanya. Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti apakah pekerjaannya itu, dan juga apa hubungannya dia dengan orang-orang aneh beberapa hari yang lalu. Harus kuakui, rasa ingin tahuku besar sekali, tetapi aku juga mengetahui sifat Sanada. Kalau kita mencoba mencari tahu kesibukannya, dia akan marah besar. Kuputuskan untuk tidak bertanya banyak padanya.

Kulihat jam yang berada ditangan kiriku, "Jam 9" gumamku. Memang aku mengatakan padanya akan langsung pulang, tapi rasanya ini masih terlalu pagi. Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar stasiun dan setelah itu baru pulang kerumahku.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku kembali mengingat masa-masa SMP ku bersama dengan Sanada. Berangkat sekolah, latihan pagi, merapikan ruangan, istirahat siang, kerja kelompok, latihan sore dan pulang sekolah kita lakukan bersama-sama. Memang terkadang setelah latihan sore, kita pulang bersama-sama dengan anggota yang lainnya. Setelah acara selesai, Sanada mengantarku sampai ke rumah, walaupun arah jalan pulang kami berbeda. Saat itu, tidak terpikir olehku akan terjadi berbagai macam hal yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

Sekitar 2 jam aku mengelilingi beberapa pertokoan hingga aku menemukan sebuah toko yang bagiku toko tersebut sangat menarik. Toko aksesoris perempuan. Bukan berarti aku ingin memakai aksesoris tersebut! Di dalam toko tersebut ada jasa yang bisa membuat boneka, mug, hiasan dan beberapa lainnya dengan buatan tangan sendiri. Aku berencana untuk membuat mug kembar yang bertuliskan namaku dan Sanada. Memang terdengar konyol, tapi aku ingin sekali! Mungkin inilah yang namanya sedang jatuh cinta.

Sesampainya ditoko tersebut, ada seorang anak perempuan yang datang mendekatiku. Dia adalah penjaga toko yang bagian pembuatan aksesoris tersebut. Dia menjelaskan berbagai macam fasilitas dan kelebihan yang ada ditoko ini. Sesuai dengan rencana, aku meminta 2 mug kembar bewarna kuning, ciri khas warna sekolah yang mempertemukan kami, Rikkai.

Mug yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut, aku hias menggunakan warna hitam dan merah. Diatasnya aku menggambar logo klub kami dan dibawahnya adalah nama kami masing-masing. Sesaat aku tersenyum sendiri dengan pikiranku, "Bagaimana jadinya kalau aku menuliskan, '_I Love You_'? seperti apa ya reaksinya?" tapi tidak aku lakukan. Aku sendiri malu untuk menulisnya.

Setelah selesai, aku menunggu beberapa saat untuk proses percetakan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Selagi menunggu, kulihat sekitar toko dan menemukan sebuah boneka unik. Boneka harimau. Tampang boneka itu serius sekali, seperti Sanada! Kuambil boneka tersebut dan tersenyum melihatnya. Kucari topi kecil yang kira-kira cukup dengan kepala harimau tersebut dan kusambungkan dengan kepala singa tersebut. "Memang ulang tahun dia masih lama, tapi... hahahahaha..." kembali menatap boneka tersebut dan berjalan menuju suara yang sudah memanggil namaku.

"Terima Kasih sudah berbelanja di toko kami" salam penjaga toko sebelum beranjak keluar. Dengan perasaan senang, aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta. Sepanjang jalan aku merasa seperti orang aneh saja, selalu tersenyum setiap melihat kotak yang aku bawa ini. Kotak yang terbungkuskan kertas bewarna kuning kotak-kotak ini dan berpitakan biru ini membuatku merasa ini semua adalah mimpi. Tidak perduli apakah yang akan dipikirkan oleh orang-orang yang melihatku, yang penting aku merasa puas!

Kebetulan suasana stasiun tidak terlalu ramai, karena masih jam kerja. Dengan cepat aku membeli tiket dan mecari tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu ramai, yaitu paling belakang. Karena hari ini adalah hari Jumat, tidak jarang aku melihat beberapa pasangan sedang berlalu lalang ataupun sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Sejujurnya aku merasa iri, seandainya aku dan Sanada bisa berjalan berdua seperti mereka, tentu hari-hariku akan tambah menyenangkan.

Perjalanan menuju rumahku membutuhkan waktu 2 jam. Walaupun lama, aku tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Dengan kotak yang berada diatas kakiku, aku tersenyum sambil menatap keluar, melihat indahnya langit biru yang tenang dan menyejukan. "Haah... Rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang. Ingin kembali ketempat Genichirou..." gumamku.

Dipemberhentian ke 4, sekilas aku melihat sosok orang yang aku kenal memasuki pintu dengan kasar. Salah satu dari mereka berbadan besar dan tiga orang lainnya mengikuti dari belakang. "Kak, bagaimana ini? Hari ini kita belum mendapatkan apa-apa..." keluh salah satu dari pengikutnya yang berambut merah.

"Diam!" seru orang yang berbadan besar tersebut. Sepertinya dia adalah kakak dan sekaligus bos mereka. "Sial! Gara-gara Sanada, kita daerah kekuasaan kita semakin terbatas!"

"Sanada?! Mereka kenal dengan Sanada?!" pikirku. "Jangan-jangan mereka yang..." aku kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar! Mereka adalah orang-orang aneh yang pernah bertemu denganku beberapa malam lalu.

Perlahan-lahan aku menutupi mukaku dengan kotak yang aku bawa dan menunduk. "Semoga saja mereka tidak melihatku..." tangaku langsung saja bergetar ketakutan. Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara mereka yang semakin lama semakin besar. "...mereka berjalan kesini!? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Ditengah kepanikan, aku mendegar akan ada pemberhentian kereta. Dengan sigap aku berpindah mendekati pintu sambil menunduk. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku, ternyata sang Kakak?! "Gawat!"

Saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, ternyata sang Kakak sedang tertawa, "Hai, sepertinya kita sudah pernah bertemu, ya!" Aku diam saja ketakutan. "Kamu teman Sanada, kan?"

Aku diam saja. Dalam hati aku berkata, "Ya! Aku kenal dengan orang yang kamu cari, Sanada. Dia adalah kekasihku!". Melihatku yang diam saja, dia semakin berjalan mendekatiku.

Tepat kereta berhenti, aku berlari menuju pintu keluar menhindari mereka. Sialnya, mereka sadar dan langsung mengejarku. Dengan cepat menerobos berbagai halangan dan mencari tempat bersembunyi, dan... aku gagal! Entah dikarenakan kecepatan lariku yang menurun ataukah memang mereka yang cepat, mereka berempat langsung menghalangiku dengan mengelilingiku. "Mau lari kemana?" tanya sang Kakak sambil mendekatiku.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku?!" seruku. Mencoba beberapa kali untuk menghindari mereka, tapi mereka berempat semakin mendekatiku. "Pergi?!" melihat sela kecil, langsung saja aku menerobos keluar.

Langkahku terhenti! Salah satu mereka dengan cepat menangkap tangan kananku dan membekapku dengan kedua tangannya. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" rpntaku.

"Kak, ini anak gak bisa diam!?" kata anak buah yang sedang mendekapku.

"Makanya, lepaskan aku! Lagian, apa gunanya aku?! Yang kalian carikan bukan aku!" balasku pada anak buahnya.

Sang kakak tertawa kembali dan memegang daguku. "Kata siapa kamu tidak berguna?! Dengan adanya kamu ditangan kami, kita bisa memancing Sanada keluar dengan mudah! Kau mengerti?!"

Apa?! Berarti aku adalah umpan mereka?! Sanada! Aku harus segera lari memberi tahu Sanada! "Lepaskan!! Lepaskan aku!! Lepa...s...kan..." tangan anak buahnya menutup mulutku dan tiba-tiba saja badanku terasa lemas, dan pandanganku semakin kabur.

Sayup-sayup aku masih bisa mendengar, "Cepat bawa dia!" seru sang Kakak. Dua anak buahnya membawaku keluar stasiun dan memasukanku kedalam sebuah kendaraan. "Sanada... jangan kesini..." pandangan sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

* * *

-Sanada-

Langit biru yang tenang, udara yang sejuk, terdengar suara alam yang tenang, membuat perasaan ikut menjadi tenang. Udara bersih memang membuat perasaan dan suasana hati menjadi menyejukan. Selain itu, berada ditengah-tengah kehijauan membuat suasana hati semakin berbeda.

Setelah mengantar Yukimura, aku kembali sesaat pada pekerjaanku. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku berjalan-jalan menuju kuil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku bekerja. Dikuil tersebut terdapat sebuah taman yang indah dan bersih. Sering kali orang-orang yang setelah selesai berdoa dikuil tersebut, menghabiskan waktu ditaman tersebut, dan salah satunya adalah aku.

Seperti biasa, aku melakukan ritual di dalam kuil selama 30 menit. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku berjalan menuju bangku taman yang berada ditengah-tengah taman ini. Rasanya nyaman sekali berada ditengah-tengah rumput hijau dengan angin menyejukan, tidak terlalu kencang ataupun pelan.

Sambil memejamkan mata, kuhirup udara yang menyejukan ini. Terbayang wajah orang yang sangat aku sayangi, Yukimura Seiichi. "Kira-kira, sedang apa dia?" aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, inikah yang namanya takdir? Lucu juga ya..." gumamku dan aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri.

"...chirou...Genichirou...Genichirou..." sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara yang aku kenal.

"Yanagi? Sudah selesai?" dia mengangguk dan duduk disebelahku. "Ada apa?"

"Kau terlihat lelah? Ada apa?"

Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku dan menunduk. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku mengangkat suara. "Yanagi, apa kau tahu dengan genk TYO?" dia mengangguk dan bertanya kembali. "Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan anak buahnya. Tapi ada satu masalah..."

"Masalah? Bukannya selama ini kamu tidak pernah ada masalah dengan genk tersebut?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, selama ini aku selalu bisa menangani banyak genk, termasuk genk ini. Tetapi ada satu hal yang menjadi kendala bagiku..."

"Apakah ada masalah besar yang membuat kamu menjadi ragu-ragu untuk menangani mereka? Padahal kamu sudah lebih dari 5 kali menangani genk TYO ini..."

Yanagi memang sudah dekat denganku bahkan sudah menjadi orang terdekatku. Tapi dalam masalah ini, aku belum mengatakan padanya bahwa aku... "... sejujurnya aku sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama sekali aku rindukan... taukah siapa?"

Yanagi menggeleng. "Siapa? Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

Aku mengangguk malu. "Buchou kita, Yukimura Seiichi" mendengar nama yang aku ucapkan, dia diam kaku terkejut. "Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu, dia berpapasan dengan genk TYO dan aku menolongnya tanpa tahu siapakah dia. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku baru mengetahui bahwa dia adalah Yukimura..."

"Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

"Kamu tahukan kalau genk TYO ini sangat pendendam sekali? Aku takut sekali kalau mereka akan mencelakai Yukimura..."

"...bukankah mereka tidak berani denganmu? Dengan pekerjaan kamu sekarang..."

"Yukimura tidak tahu" potongku.

"Apa maksudmu, Genichirou? Kamu tidak memberitahukan pekerjaanmu pada Seiichi?" tanyanya berbalik bingung.

Kali ini aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin melibatkan Yukimura dengan pekerjaanku ini. Memang seharusnya tidak ada yang aku rahasiakan padanya, walaupun nanti pada akhirnya dia akan tahu juga. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin kalau dia..."

Kata-kataku terhenti sesaat. Selama ini banyak orang yang mengenalku sebagai sosok yang tegas dan berani. Tetapi setiap menyangkut masalah Yukimura, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selalu saja memperlihatkan sisi lemahku. Kalau ditegaskan baik-baik, aku adalah cowok yang lemah.

"...Genichirou, memang ada kalanya berbohong untuk melindungi orang yang kita sayangi. Tetapi membohonginya lebih menyakitkan dari pada mengetahui kenyataan dari orang itu sendiri..."sahut Yanagi.

Benar yang dikatakan olehnya. Aku memang membohongi Yukimura untuk melindunginya. Tetapi jika Yukimura mengetahui pekerjaanku dari orang lain, bahkan jika itu sampai mengancam nyawanya, itu akan lebih menyakitkan. Mungkin akan aku jelaskan padanya setelah aku sampai di rumah.

Waktu terus berlalu dan hari semakin sore. Warna mataharipun mulai berubah dari biru menjadi orange. Mulai terdengar beberapa kesibukan disore hari dan binatang-binatang yang berkeliaran disiang hari kembali ke tempat mereka, digantikan dengan binatang-binatang malam lainnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore, Yanagipun berpamitan. Dia harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk mengurus keperluan rumahnya. Saat ini dia tinggal dengan Akaya, itu yang aku ketahui. Sedangkan menurut ceritanya, Akaya malam ini akan pulang dari kegiatan di kampusnya. Bukan berarti dia masih kuliah, pekerjaannya sekarang adalah dosen olahraga di salah satu Universitas ternama. Bakatnya yang alami dibidang olah raga tersebut, membuat dia mudah mendapatkan beasiswa dan pekerjaan dibidang yang sama, tennis.

"... Sanada...jangan kemari.."

Aku langsung membalikan badanku, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku yakin mendengar suara Yukimura memanggilku. Ataukah itu hanyalah hayalanku sesaat? Lagipula tidak mungkin Yukimura disini, dia pasti sudah berada dirumah dan sedang canda tawa dengan keluarganya. Itulah yang aku pikirkan.

"Gen-chan! Gen-chan!" seseorang berlari memanggil namaku dengan terburu-buru. Anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang, bertubuh kecil dan terlihat pucat, dan ternyata dia adalah Aoi! Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?! Bukankah seharusnya dia..."Gen-chan, gawat!"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memegang tubuh kecilnya itu yang hampir jatuh. "Ada apa, Aoi? Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanyaku benar-benar bingung. Seharusnya dia tidak berada ditempat ini, sendirian tanpa pengawasan.

Karena berlari, nafasnya tidak teratur. "Gen-chan, gawat... gawat! Akai..."

"Akai? Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku berusaha menenangkan dia. "Ada masalah dengan kelompoknya?"

Dia menggeleng untuk mempersingkat. "Uhuk... dia... dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat... Uhuk... Uhuk... aku tidak tahu... tapi yang pasti akan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya... aku mohon kamu untuk ber... huk..." batuknya semakin lama semakin parah.

Aku menepuk pelan punggungnya agar dia lebih tenang. "Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi hal berbahaya. Kamu tahukan aku seperti apa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku antar kamu pulang, ya" tawarku padanya dan diapun menyetujuinya.

Aku menemani Aoi menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh itu dengan mobil pribadinya. Aku dan dia duduk dibelakang dan membiarkannya tidur dipangkuanku. Sepanjang perjalanan aku merasa bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Akai... apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Padahal antara aku dan dia tidak ada dendam sama sekali. Selain itu, hubungan keluargaku dengan keluarganya juga tidak buruk. Bahkan keluarga kami saling membuat hubungan kerja sama yang baik. Apakah dia tidak setuju dengan kerja sama tersebut sehingga mau mengancamku?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Aoi? Dia bisa berada disini, yang seharusnya dia tidak keluar rumah ataupun tetap berada didalam kamar. Mungkinkah ada sesuatu hal besar sehingga memaksakan dia untuk keluar rumah dan mencariku hingga ke sini? Aku benar-benar bingung. Aku hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan bagi Aoi maupun Yukimura.

Sesampainya dirumah Aoi, aku menemaninya masuk menuju kamarnya yang terletak dilantai dua. Keadaan tubuhnya yang lemah membuat tubuh kecilnya terlihat semakin rapuh. Aku membantu merapikan tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

Dia mengangguk pelan. Dia mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya tetapi aku halangi. "Kamu jangan bangung dulu. Lebih baik istirahat" seruku dan membantu kembali berbaringan.

Aku duduk disebelahnya dan dia mulai angkat bicara, "Gen-chan, sebaiknya kamu cari tempat yang aman. Aku tidak mau kalau Akai benar-benar melukaimu. Aku tidak mau itu..." tiba-tiba saja dia terisak.

Aku mengelus kepalanya dan berkata lembut, "Tenang saja. Kamu kenal aku, kan? Apakah mungkin aku, Sanada Genichirou mudah untuk dikalahkan?" seruku menyakinkan.

Dia tersenyum mendengar perkataanku ini. "Ya, kamu memang kuat. Aku percaya itu semua. Tetapi tetap saja! Aku takut kalau Akai akan melakukan..."

Kuletakan jari telunjukku pada bibirnya. "Stt... tidak usah dibahas lagi. Lebih baik kamu banyak istirahat"

Aoi kembali mengangguk setuju. Sesuai dengan aba-abaku, dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Aku juga meyakinkan dia bahwa aku baik-baik saja dengan memegang tangan kananny dengan kedua tanganku. Wajahnya yang tidur terlihat seperti malaikat yang datang dari Surga.

Aku mulai merasa tenang saat berada didekat Aoi. Tapi setiap memikirkan Yukimura, pikiranku kembali panik dan tidak tahu apakah yang seharunya kami lakukan.

Yukimura... kamu baik-baik saja kan ? kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.

* * *

**yak!! CUT!! selesa!!! hahaha...**

**gen-chanz: kok Authornya...**

**aoryuto: kenapa? gak boleh...**

**Seiichi: *lari* kok bisa masuk?! kan Author dilarang ikut!!**

**aoryuto: tenang ja..kita juga tidak ingin melihat pasangan aneh ini. **

**gen_chanz n Yukimura: 'Apa kata kalian?!"**

**aoryuto: sudah.. sudah...**

**seiichi:lalu... apa hubungan kalian?!**

**gen-chanz: itu.... -karena masih belun jelas, terjadilah keheningan yang panjang-  
**

**kelanjutannya nanti ya.. tenang saja..**

**ci chapter 4. padahal masing2 suda ada rencana sendri-sendri.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok...ok... chapter 4 akhirna kelar ^^ senang.. senang...^^

gen_chanz: jadi bagaimana dengan Yukimura??

aoryuu: sabar.. sabar... **

yukimura: jadi.. apa hubungan kalian??

aoryuu: sabar.. akan dijelaskan kok.. *huk..huk..huk..* sabar ya...di chapter ini bakalan dijelaskan kalau **

gen_chanz: ... **

yukimura: ok.. karena author na juga lagi sakit *apa lagi actng ya?*, baca ja degh...

* * *

=============Part 4===================

-Sanada-

Yang namanya cinta, tidak ada yang tahu kapan itu akan datang ataupun pergi. Datang dengan tiba-tiba. Pergi dengan tiba-tiba. Begitu juga dengan perasaanku saat ini. Selama 13 tahun aku tidak pernah membuka diriku untuk mengikuti arus kehidupan yang bernama 'Cinta'. Setiap kali membahasnya, aku akan menghindar dan melakukan kegiatan yang aku sukai. Untuk saat ini, baru kali ini aku mengetahui bagaimana rasa kebingungan menghadapi soal cinta.

Yukimura Seiichi, tubuhnya yang lemah tidak membuatnya hilang semangat untuk menuju berbagai macam kejuaraan dan mendapatkan berbagai macam penghargaan. Prestasinya yang memuaskan membuatnya menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri.

Sejak pertama aku mengenalnya, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dan seperti apakah pemikirannya itu. Jika diulang kembali, entah sudah berapa banyakah anak perempuan yang menyatakan perasaan mereka dan sebanyak itulah mereka patah hati oleh Yukimura. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap berusaha mencari perhatian darinya.

Setelah waktu berlalu, aku yang tidak sempat mendapatkan jawaban dari pernyataan perasaanku padanya merasa bahwa diriku benar-benar hancur. Rasanya kehidupanku berubah banyak seperti layaknya orang sedang mengalami patah hati, seperti anak perempuan lainnya yang gagal mendapatkan perhatian dari Yukimura.

Cukup lama aku mengurung diriku sendiri untuk menghukum segala perbuatanku yang sudah membuat dia marah dan menjadi gila (setelah diberi tahu oleh Yanagi setiap sehabis latihan). Tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku perbuat. Sampai pada suatu kesempatan aku memberanikan diri untuk mengunjungi Rikkai, dan... aku memutuskan untuk berbalik setelah sampai didepan gerbang. Dapat kulihat beberapa anggota regular sedang latihan serius yang diawasi oleh Yukimura dan Yanagi. Ekspresi Yukimura terlihat tegang. Entah apapun alasannya, kuputuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Didalam kepurukan tersebut, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku rasa mirip sekali dengan Yukimura. Seorang anak perempuan yang aku temui di dalam kelasku. Namanya adalah Yuuto Aoi. Tubuhnya yang kecil, rambut hitam sebahu dan kulitnya yang agak pucat membuat dia tambah terlihat lemah. Tidak hanya dari penampilannya saja, ternyata dia sendiri mempunyai daya kesehatan yang lemah.

Pada awalnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kesehatannya itu buruk. Dia lebih dikenal sebagai anak yang sombong dikarenakan jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Sebenarnya itu tidak berbeda jauh dariku, hanya saja dia sering sekali tidak masuk sekolah dan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

Mencari tahu apa penyebapnya? Bukan seperti diriku. Setelah selama 3 hari Aoi tidak masuk sekolah, sebagai ketua kelas, wali kelasku memintaku untuk mengunjungi rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Sesuai dengan permintaan tersebut, akupun melaksanakannya.

Rumahnya besar sekali dan mempunyai desain minimalis. Memang tidak sebesar rumah Yukimura, hanya saja bagiku rumah Aoi termasuk salah satu rumah besar di daerah ini. Awalnya aku merasa ragu untuk mengunjunginya, tetapi karena ini adalah tugasku, kutekan bel yang berada didepan pintu. Tidak lama ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Dekorasi dalam rumahnyapun tidak kalah hebat. Berbagai macam dekorasi minimalis tertata dengan rapi. Desain modern membuat rumahnya semakin terlihat mewah. Sesaat aku terpaku dengan keadaan rumahnya hingga tersadarkan oleh kedatangannya.

"Sanada? Sedang apa kamu disini?" tanyanya pelan sambil menuruni tangga.

"Ah... aku hanya mentarkan beberapa catatan dari wali kelas" jelasku. Kuambil beberapa buku yang dimaksud. Setelah dia turun, kuberikan buku-buku tersebut dan bertanya, "Memangnya kamu sakit apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Setelah melihat isi buku-buku tersebut dengan cepat, dia berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkanku. "Terima Kasih atas buku-bukunya..." dia membalikan badan dan menatapku. "Sebaiknya kamu cepat pulang jikalau tidak mau beredar gosip-gosip aneh tentang kamu..." dia berlajan meninggalkanku.

Gosip-gosip aneh? Mengapa dia berkata demikian? Itulah yang aku pikirkan. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku masih memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataannya tersebut. Mengapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Tidak hanya itu, saat kulihat matanya dan wajahnya yang pucat itu tergambarkan bahwa dia merasa kesepian. Mungkin karena itukah dia berkata seperti itu padaku?

* * *

Satu bulan. Dua bulan. Tiga bulan. Hingga mencapai enam bulan, tidak terasa sudah mencapai pertengahan tahun. Kehidupan yang monoton mulai memasuki kehidupanku seperti dulu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti klub Tennis agar terhindar dari pertandingan antar sekolah maupun tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk memasuki klub kendo, sesuia dengan bidang yang aku suka.

Hingga pada suatu kali, aku menemukan suatu rahasia yang membuat perasaan 'melindungi' muncul kembali. Perasaan kepada orang yang baru aku kenal dan bagiku 'inilah saatnya' untuk tidak mengulang kembali kesalahan yang pernah aku buat.

Setelah selesai mengikuti kegiatan klub, hari itu aku bertugas untuk memeriksa seluruh ruangan dan mengunci pintu klub. "Loker... sudah rapi. Kamar ganti... sudah tertutup rapat. Meja...Papan... sudah bersih" gumamku sambil melihat daftar yang harus aku periksa. Kuletakan daftar tersebut diatas meja utama ruangan ini dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang bergantungkan bola tenis berukuran kecil dari saku celanaku.

"Semuanya sudah rapi!" gumamku pada hasil kerjaku. Langit semakin sore dan binatang malampun mulai sibuk mempersiapkan kegiatan mereka. Suara-suara binatang malam mulai terdengar dari kebun belakang ruangan ini. Banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya, tetapi bagiku itu adalah musik alam yang menenangkan hati.

Seperti biasa, aku ke kuil untuk menenangkan pikiranku sekaligus berdoa. Didepan gerbang pintu kuil, aku melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepan altar dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. "Sudah ada yang datang rupanya" gumamku. Biasanya kuil ini tidak ada orang disore hari.

Aku berjalan mendekati altar tersebut dan berdoa disebelahnya. Setelah beberapa lama, aku membuka mataku dan tersadar bahwa orang yang didepanku juga murid yang berada disatu sekolah denganku. Aku melihat dari seragam sailor yang dia gunakan. "Ternyata tidak hanya aku yang berdoa disini..." pikirku.

Aku membalikan badanku untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang cukup keras seperti sesuatu yang jatuh. Ternyata anak itu tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Dengan cepat aku membantunya untuk duduk dibangku ruangan ini. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" dia mengangguk.

Tunggu! Kalau tidak salah aku menebak, bukankah dia Aoi? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini? Padahal rumah dia berlawanan arah dengan kuil ini. Selain itu, jarak antara kuil ini dan sekolahpun cukup jauh.

Entah bagaimana, aku bisa berbicara banyak dengannya. Begitupula dengan dia. Akupun baru mengetahui tentang dirinya bahwa dia sedang mengidap suatu penyakit yang sudah dia alami sejak kecil. Dulu rumahnya dia dekat dengan kuil ini dan selalu berdoa disini. Tetapi karena suatu hal, akhirnya dia tinggal dirumah yang lebih dekat dengan rumah sakit dibandingkan kuil ini.

"Sanada, kamu sendiri kenapa selalu ke kuil ini?" tanyanya balik.

Aku membetulkan suaraku dan berkata, "Setiap ada masalah, aku selalu berdoa di kuil. Perasaan yang galaupun hilang dan berubah menjadi ketenangan..." aku yang biasanya tidak bisa terbuka dengan orang lainpun, tiba-tiba saja bisa menceritakan perasaanku padanya. "...selain itu, dikuil ini aku juga berdoa kepada orang yang aku tinggalkan..."

Kata-kataku berhenti sejenak. Pikiranku penuh kembali dengan Yukimura. Setiap memikirkannya aku merasa sedih dan sangat bersalah padanya. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk bertemu dengannya, terlebih lagi meminta maaf padanya. "...apakah dia pacarmu?" celetuknya.

"...haa?"

"Apakah orang yang kamu tinggalkan itu adalah pacarmu?" Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Apakah aku baginya, sampai sekarang aku masih belum mendapatkan kepastian darinya.

Keheningan terjadi lagi diantara kami. "Siapapun itu, aku berharap agar kamu tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Aku memang tidak seharusnya berkata demikian, tetapi menurutku bukankah lebih baik menikmati indahnya masa-masa SMA ini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Senyumannya sedikit melegakanku. Tapi jujur saja, menurutku senyuman yang dia tunjukanpun terlihat ada hal menyakitkan dalam dirinya. Dia memang menutupi perasaannya untuk menghiburku. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan usahanya tersebut, aku mengantarnya pulang.

Hubunganku dengannya semakin lama semakin baik. Bahkan seperti yang pernah dia katakan sebelumnya, muncul berbagai macam gosip diantara kami. Tapi itu semua tidak ada yang kami perdulikan. Hubungan dari teman biasa menjadi teman dekat bahkan menjadi sahabat. Sahabat antara perempuan dan laki-laki disekolah ini sepertinya juga mempunyai cara pandang yang lain. Padahal aku dan Aoi sudah sering menjelaskan bagaimana hubungan kami. Tapi masih banyak yang suka menyebarkan berbagai macam gosip.

Terlebih lagi banyaknya gosip buruk tentang Aoi. Semuanya itu bukan menjadi masalah baginya. Beberapa kali aku ingin membelanya, selalu dihalang olehnya dengan senyuman yang dia gambarkan diwajahnya itu.

Seperti biasa, aku pulang bersama dengannya dan berpisah dipemberhentian kereta karena arah rumah kami yang berbeda. "Sanada, terima kasih" aku mengangguk.

_Kepada seluruh penumpang, harap berada dibelakang garis kuning..._ suara dari operator gerbong kereta memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan diucapkan berkali-kali.

"Ah, keretanya sudah datang" seruku sambil melihat arah kereta itu datang dan saat kembali melihatnya, pandanganku langsung kebawah kakiku. Dia sudah jatuh pingsan didekat kakiku. "Aoi!" aku memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Kejadian ini membuat bulu kuduku berdiri. Tegang. Teringat kejadian masa lalu yang sama-sama membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari pada biasanya.

Berkat bantuan dari para petugas, mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dengan telephone umum dirumah sakit, aku langsung menghubungi rumahnya dari kartu sekolahnya. Sekitar 30 menit, ibunya datang dengan wajah panik, baju berantakan dan masih menggunakan sandal rumah.

Dokter yang menanganinyapun setelah mengetahu ibunya sudah datang, langsung memintanya untuk menemui dan membicarakan tentang kesehatan anaknya tersebut. "Sanada, boleh ibu meminta tolong?" aku mengangguk. "Bisa kamu temani Aoi sebentar? Ibu akan cepat kembali" pamitnya padaku.

Sesaat sebelum memasuki kamar, aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan beberapa suster yang menangani Aoi berkata, "Kasihan ya anak itu. Padahal masih 16 tahun..."

"Ya... mau bagaimana lagi. Namanya juga nasib"

"Kau tahukan, dokter saja tidak bisa menanganinya!"

"Ya... kasihan sekali umurnya tidak akan panjang..."

Apa?! Apa yang mereka katakan?! Apa maksud dari perkataan mereka?!

"Kalau aku mempunyai anak seperti itu, tidak akan aku sia-siakan dan akan menuruti segala permintaannya..."

"Kalau aku sih... tergantung ya. Padahal anak itu baik... tapi nasib berkata lain..."

"Kalau aku sih lebih kasihan kepada ibunya..."

"Apa memang tidak ada obatnya?"

Salah satu suster memukul kepala suster yang baru saja bertanya demikian. "Kamu ini bodoh ya! Kalau memang ada, sudah dari tadi dokter memberikan obat. Tadi kamu dengar sendiri kalau dokter bingung dengan penyakit anak tersebut..."

Langsung aku memasuki ruangan dan menutup telingaku. _Apa yang baru mereka bicarakan...umurnya tidak akan panjang? Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin..._

Ditengah-tengah ruangan serba bewarna putih, aroma obat-obatan, kulihat Aoi terbaring lemas dan sudah ada seorang anak perempuan lainnya duduk disebelahnya. "Kamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Sanada Genichirou" salamku sambil menunduk. "Aku teman sekelasnya..."

Dia hanya ber 'Ooo...' dan kembali menatap Aoi. Keheningan timbul diantara kami. Tidak lama kemudian ibunya datang dan menjelaskan bahwa Aoi hanya pingsan biasa. Padahal aku sudah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Selain itu, raut ibunya saat menjelaskan padakupun terlihat sedih. Tentu saja aku tidak mempercayai sepenuhnya. Dan ketika aku mencari tahu, ternyata apa yang aku dengar dari beberapa suster sebelumnya adalah keadaan Aoi yang sebenarnya.

Anak yang aku temui sebelumnya ternyata adalah kakak Aoi, Yuuto Akai. Sejak kejadian tersebut, kakaknya yang berasal dari sekolah lain memutuskan untuk pidah kesekolah adiknya tersebut. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan keluargaku dan keluarganya menjadi baik antara hubungan kerja sama dalam bisnis maupun diluar itu. Akupun dan Aoi tidak lama kemudian memperdalam hubungan kami.

Setiap melihat Aoi, aku merasa seperti bersama dengan Yukimura. Aku memang berbohong padanya karena telah menutupi segala kelemahan dan kekuranganku ini. Akupun sudah berjanji akan menebus kesalahanku ini dengan menjaganya seperti aku menjaga Yukimura dulu.

* * *

-Yukimura-

Kulihat langit biru yang bergerak tenang, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan daun-daun berguguran mengikuti kencangnya angin. Kududuk disebuah bangku dan berada ditengah-tengah taman, tepat didepan air mancur taman ini. Sambil memejamkan mata, kuhirup udara segar ini. Pikiran terasa menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

Terdengar suara burung-burung berkicauan indah seakan mereka sedang bernyanyi ria bersama dengan teman-teman mereka. Tidak hanya burung-burung. Binatang-binatang lainnya juga ikut memeriahkan suasana taman ini. Akupun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka semua.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat sosok yang sepertinya aku kenal. Dia laki-laki berbadan tinggi tegap dan rambutnya terpotong rapi. Kemejanya masih terpakai rapi yang pada bagian bawahnya dimasukan kedalam sela celananya. Aku sangat mengenalnya, dia selalu berpakaian rapi dalam keadaan apapun. Dia adalah orang yang sudah lama sekali aku kenal dan terlebih lagi aku menyayanginya. Sanada Genichirou.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menemuinya. Tetapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat bahwa dia tidak datang sendirian. Ternyata ada seseorang yang tidak aku kenal berada disebelahnya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus sepinggang, bertubuh kecil dan... terlihat pucat sekali.

Gadis itu merangkul tangan kanan Sanada seperti anak kecil. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan dengan cepat Sanada menangkap tubuhnya itu. Kedua tangan Sanada menopang tubuh kecilnya itu. Bagi Sanada, dia perlu berjongkok agar bisa menyeimbangi tinggi gadis tesebut. Rasa khawatirnya terlihat jelas dari sikap dan raut mukanya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya Sanada memaksakan sesuatu, dan gadis itu menolaknya dengan keras.

Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itupun terjatuh. Sanada langsung menangkapnya dan membawanya. Rasa cemburu dalam diriku membuatku langsung memanggilnya dan mengejarnya. Anehnya, jarak antaraku dengannya tidak berkurang sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok diriku yang melemah didepan Sanada. Kejadian saat aku hendak memasuki waktu operasi. Sebelum operasi dimulai, aku sempat berbicara dengan Sanada untuk berjanji padaku tidak akan telat menungguku. Tetapi saat itu, dia gagal menepatinya.

Sanada terkejut melihat sosok diriku yang satunya berdiri didepannya. Kembali lagi aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka ributkan. Tapi dari hasil debat mereka, Sanada tidak menghiraukan dan tetap berjalan menjauhiku! Berarti Sanada lebih mengutamakan gadis itu dibandingkan denganku?!

Dengan cepat, aku mengejarnya. Terus mengejar sambil memanggil namanya. Hingga akhirnya aku bisa meraih ujung bajunya di belakang dan langkahnyapun terhenti. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum memulai pembicaraanku. "Sanada, apa maksud dari ini semua? Kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku?!" tanyaku bingung sambil bersandar pada punggungnya.

Belum ada reaksi darinya. Karena semakin penasaran, aku kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada reaksi darinya. Kesal dengan sikapnya tersebut, dengan paksa aku menarik lengannya dan ternyata... Dia bukan Sanada?! Dia adalah salah satu anak buah yang menangkapku. "...Ke...kenapa bisa!"

"Hahahaha.. mau lari kemanapun, tidak akan ada jalan keluar bagimu. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu dikarenakan kamu adalah umpan bagi Sanada! Hahahaha..." tawanyapun semakin besar dan ditambah dengan tawa yang lainnya.

Suara tawa mereka terus menggema didalam otakku. Aku mencoba tidak mendengar dengan menutup telingaku, tetapi tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Yang ada kepalaku bertambah berat dan pandanganku menjadi memutih. Tersadar udara disekelilingku menjadi panas dan pandanganku yang kabur perlahan kembali normal.

Perlahan kubuka mataku, "Dimana ini?" gumamku. Kulihat cahaya sekelilingku yang remang-remang. Ruangan yang penuh dengan kaca berbaris dibagian atas dan atap yang bewarna hitam. Sumber cahaya ruangan ini sepertinya hanya dari cahaya matahari dan sebuah lampu gantung yang berada diatasku ini. Selain itu, sepertinya ini... gudang?

Tersadar kedua tangan terikat! Kucoba untuk melepaskan ikatannya, sulit! Kedua tanganku terikat kebelakang menjadi satu sehingga aku sendiri bingung bagaimana cara melepaskan ikatan ini.

"Sudah bangun rupanya" ternyata suara sang Kakak yang berjalan mendekatiku. "Enak tidurnya?" tanyanya lagi dan berdiri disebelahku. Aku diam saja dan membuang mukaku. "Ck! Sekarang kamu bisa sombong! Setelah bos datang, kamu pasti dihabisi! Hahahaha.." serunya. Dia terus tertawa dan berjalan pergi menemui anak buahnya itu.

Bos? Jadi mereka melakukan ini karena disuruh oleh seseorang? Siapakah bos mereka? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mencari masalah terlebih lagi mencari musuh. Ataukah ada seseorang yang memang diam-diam membenciku?

Baru saja dibicarakan, ada perempuan yang memasuki ruangan dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Jadi ini orangnya?" dia berpakaian kemeja merah dan rok hitam dengan rapih. Tatapannya yang tajam dan sinis membuatku kesal bercampur bingung. "Jadi... benarkah kamu yang bernama Yukimura?"

"Perlukah aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu? Apa keperluanmu sampai membawaku kesini?" tanyaku dengan tenang. Berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganku dan Sanada.

"Ck. Jadi itu jawabanmu?" tatapannya yang tajam masih menatapku lekat-lekat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan memegang daguku. "Kehadiranmu sangat menggangguku!" _mengganggunya? Apa salahku dengannya? _"Sejak kembalinya kamu disini membuat keadaan semakin rumit!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" sahutku. Tiba-tiba saja pipiku terasa panas. Sebuah pukulan keras darinya sudah mengenaiku. Aku hanya diam saja dan sepertinya hal tersebut tambah membuatnya menjadi lebih kesal. "Jadi, bisakah kamu menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan membuatmu membenciku?"

Dia berjalan menjauhiku dan duduk disebuah bangku yang telah disediakan oleh anak buahnya. "Sebelum aku memberitahumu, aku ingin mendengar sendiri apa jawaban darimu. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sanada Genichirou?"

Aku terbelak. "Kamu kenal dengannya?" dia diam saja. "...hubunganku dengannya..." _apa yang sebaiknya aku katakan. _"...kami...aku dan Sanada... hanya teman... ya, teman SMP Rikk..."

"...kalau memang sebatas teman, mengapa dia rela melindungi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu?" serunya memotong perkataanku.

_Apakah dia orang yang menyukai Sanada, _"Menghabiskan waktu denganku?" aku mencobanya untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi. "Apa aku tidak salah? Sepertinya aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu..."

Raut wajahnya terkejut dan sepertinya perkataanku salah karena dia tambah terlihat kesal. "Jangan berbohong! Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak SMP dan aku juga mengetahui segala aktivitasmu"

"Apakah kau... penguntitku?" celetukku.

Dia tampak canggung. "Bu...Bukan! E...Enak saja kamu bicara! Aku tidak seperti itu!" sangkalnya. "_To the point_ saja! Jangan dekati Sanada! Karena dia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang akan menjadi pasangannya"

"Kamu?" balasku. Karena biasanya orang yang menyukai seseorang dan ada orang lain yang mendekati pasangannya akan mengancam orang lain tersebut. Aku mengetahuinya saat masa SMP yang banyak menyukaiku dan mereka saling melakukan persaingan. Padahal tidak ada salah satupun dari mereka yang aku sukai.

Dia tertawa sinis. Sepertinya dugaanku benar. "Jika kamu pikir itu aku, kamu salah besar" _apa katanya?! _"Orang yang menjadi pasangan Sanada bukanlah diriku. Tetapi adikku..." raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi sedih. "Padahal kehidupannya sudah berjalan dengan baik. Tetapi sejak kedatanganmu kembali..." dia diam sejenak. "...jangan mengganggu kehidupannya yang singkat ini!"

Apa yang dia bicarakan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. _'Kehidupannya yang singkat' _apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. "Ken! Habisi dia!" perintahnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

"Bos, mau kami apakan dia?" tanyanya memastikan sebelum mendekatiku lebih.

"Terserah kalian. Aku percayakan dia pada kalian..." katanya tanpa melihatku dan melanjutkan berjalan keluar.

"He...Hei! Lepaskan!" seruku sambil mencoba melepaskan ikatan tanganku ini. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!!"

Ken, orang yang berbadan paling besar dan ketua mereka ini mendekatiku. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Dia membuka setengah ikatan tanganku dan dia mengikatnya kesebuah tiang tinggi sehingga tanganku berada diatas kepalaku.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?!" seruku berulang-ulang. Dia tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. "Lepaskan aku! Cepat lepaskan aku!!"

Dia tertawa dan berkata, "Sekeras apapun kamu berteriak, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu. Lebih baik kamu berdoa atas kemalanganmu dan kematianmu hari ini..."

Dia akan benar-benar menghabisiku? Aku diam menunduk dan menyesali perbuatanku. Seandainya aku tidak bermain-main dan langsung pulang... seandainya aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka... seandainya mereka tidak mengenalku... seandainya aku...aku tidak mengenal Sanada...

Pipiku terasa basah dan tanpa terasa air mataku keluar. "Kenapa? Kamu sudah menyesali segala perbuatanmu, ya?" ledek Ken. "Sebelum kamu menemui kematianmu, akan aku bawa kamu kesaat yang paling menyenangkan...! Hahaha..."

Ken mulai menahan bahuku dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Tentu saja aku menghindar dan mencoba untuk lepas darinya. Tapi jarak gerakku terbatas. Dia menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk terus mendekatiku. "Le...lepaskan!" teriakku. Aku terus meronta agar dia tidak bisa menciumku. "Jangan pikir kamu bisa menyentuhku! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu melakukannya!"

Dia masih saja tertawa. Tanpa aku sadari, tangan kirinya melingkari pinggangku dan mendekatkan tubuhku dan tubuhnya sehingga jarak wajah kami semakin dekat. Kepalanya dia dekatkan padaku dan berbisik, "Kalau sudah seperti ini, masih bisakah kamu mempertahankannya?" dia terus menciumi leherku dan tangan kanannya mulai membuka kancing kemejaku.

"Le...Lepaskan...tolong lepaskan..." rontaku disela isakanku.

Tangan kanannya yang terbebas mulai menyentuh kulit luarku. Terasa tangannya yang dingin. Dia kembali membisikan sesuatu padaku, "Sanada..." aku tercengang. "Bagaimana kalau yang menyentuhmu ini adalah Sanada? Apakah yang akan kamu lakukan...?"

Tubuhku lemas seketika. Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali. Terbayang olehku kehangatan Sanada yang pernah dia berikan padaku. Tangannya yang hangat, perlakuan lembutnya, debaran jantungnya terasa olehku yang telah membawaku kedalam kehangatan dari dinginnya udara luar.

"Lepaskan aku" tersadar kembali dari lamunanku, ternyata kancing kemeja yang aku gunakan sudah terbuka semua. Tubuhku yang penuh 'tanda' terlihat dengan jelas. Aku hanya memalingkan mukaku.

"Wah...wah... ternyata tubuhmu memang sudah menjadi 'milik' Sanada" dia kembali mendekatiku dan mulai menyentuhku lagi. "Bagaimana ya kalau Sanada melihatmu seperti ini? Aku dengar, kalau dia sudah pernah meninggalkanmu. Apakah dia akan kembali meninggalkanmu seperti dulu?"

Aku tercenga. Benar apa yang dia katakan. Sebelum ini aku sempat membencinya dan 'membuangnya' tetapi saat itu dia masih mau menerimaku. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, apakah dia akan benar-benar meninggalkanku untuk kesekian kalinya dan tidak akan memaafkanku lagi?

Walaupun yang Ken katakan itu benar, aku bukan tipe yang akan diam saja. Dengan kesempatan yang ada, aku menendang dia sehingga tersungkur. "Jangan kamu pikir aku akan diam saja! Jangan coba-coba denganku!"

Darah segar mengalir dari pinggir bibirnya. Dia menghapus dengan punggung tangannya dan bangun mendekatiku. "Kamu!!!" dia memukul wajah dan tubuhku. "Dalam keadaan seperti inipun kamu masih berani denganku?!" dia terus memukuliku.

_Sanada... maafkan aku... sekali lagi maafkan aku yang jikalau memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita tersebut, bahwa aku sudah mengganggu kehidupanmu. Bukan maksudku untuk mengganggu... tapi aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Ingin terus bersamamu seperti dulu... seandainya bisa mengulang waktu, ingin rasanya kembali kesaat kamu menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Akan aku jawab hari itu juga... Sanada... aku...aku menyanyangiku...hanya kamu yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hidupku..._

Brak! Suara keras dari arah depan. Mata kami semua langsung tertuju pada suara keras tersebut. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi memasuki ruangan dengan aura marah besar. Ternyata dia adalah Sanada yang bersama dengan... siapakah dia, seorang gadis yang berdiri dibelakangnya itu? "Lepaskan dia" teriaknya.

"Sanada, jangan ganggu kami" seru Ken dan kedua anak buahnya menghalangi Sanada.

Dengan cepat Sanada menjatuhkan mereka semua dan berjalan mendekati kami. "Lepaskan dia" ulangnya. Ken yang tidak bisa terima itu langsung berlari kearah Sanada dengan siap memukul. Keahlian mereka terlihat berbeda sekali. Dengan beberapa pukulan, Ken dijatuhkan.

"Sanada! Kamu pikir kami akan diam saja?" teriak salah satu anak buah mereka. Ternyata dia sedang memegangi anak perempuan itu dan tangannya siap mencekik leher anak perempuan itu.

"Aoi!" Sanada mulai bergegas untuk menolongnya.

"Sa...sanada...!" panggilku ketika anak buah yang satunya mendekatkan sebuah pisau kecil kearah leherku.

Ken tertawa. "Gon, pekerjaanmu bagus sekali" seru Ken pada anak buahnya yang bernama Gon itu mendekatkan pisau kecil miliknya keleherku. "Ryuu, berhati-hatilah pada anak perempuan itu..."

Sanada yang berada ditengah-tengah keadaan ini terlihat bingung sekali. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. "Sanada...Sanada... inilah akibatnya jika kamu berani dengan genk TYO. "

"Siapakah yang sudah memerintahmu untuk melakukan ini?" teriak Sanada.

Ken menggeleng-geleng. "Kenapa? Apakah itu penting? Siapapun yang sudah meminta kami, sudah pastinya mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Menghancurkanmu! Inilah pembalasan dari kami atas segala perbuatanmu"

Sanada masih diam saja. "Jadi, apakah yang akan kamu lakukan? Dan... siapakah yang akan kamu tolong? Anak perempuan itu? Ataukah orang ini?"

"Sanada...."

"Gen-chan..."

Aku melihat wajah anak perempuan itu pucat. Mungkin diakah orang yang dimaksud oleh perempuan tadi, anak perempuan yang akan 'pasangan' Sanada itu? Benarkah dia? Jikalau memang dia, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa diriku jahat. _Sanada, cepat tolong dia. Apapun yang terjadi, tolonglah dia terlebih dahulu. _Aku melihat anak perempuan itu seperti diriku sendiri. mungkin lebih parah karena raut wajahnya yang sudah pucat dan kapan saja bisa pingsan ditempat. _Sanada... cepat! Lepaskan dia!_

* * *

ok! cut!

Gen_chan: yukimura, yang barusan kamu katakan... beneran??

yukimura: *memalingkan muka* walapun dalam cerita aku masih tidak tahu.. tapi jikalau sudah tahu keadaannya seperti itu, aku merasa kasihan...

gen_chan: seiichi...

yukimura: tapi jangan sampai lupa denganku!!

gen_chan: tentu saja! aoryuu, gimana negh jadi na??

aoryuu: ... *tatapan memelas dan suara sengau* gen_chanz, tidak kah kau mengasihaniku yang sedang sakit ini... masih perlukah aku menjelaskannya??

gen_chanz n yukimura: ....

aoryuu: *dengan sisa tenaga terakhir*

ok... sampai disini dulu... rasa na chapter 4 ni ancur banget.. *nunduk dan berlutut*

untuk chapter berikutnya, akan aku perbaiki hubungan antara Gen_chan dan Seii_kun.. aku berjanji... *.huk* -dipapah kedalem biar gak menyebarkan virus-

_please review.. ^^ thanx_


	5. Chapter 5

pertama-tama maaf kalo dari chapter sebelum na banyak salah pengetikan (padahal banyak banget mpe skarang) biz lanjut trus..

aoi:huk.. huk...dengan perjuangan yang ada, akhirnya aku bisa lanjutkan cerita na...

sana: kau tak apa?

yuki: Woi!! aku di lupain negh?!

sana: hah? gak kok!

yuki: jadi, siapa yang kamu pilih?? aku?? atau dia??

sana: ....

yuki: ... *ziiiing*

aoi: ok.. dari pada bingung, silahkan baca ja...(maapf luama buanget )

--------------------------------------------------------**Part 5--------------------------------------------------------**

**_Sanada_**

Menolong orang yang dicintai dan disayangi adalah salah satu hal yang bisa membuat seseorang bisa tetap bertahan didalam keadaan sesulit apapun. Tidak perduli bagaimanakah keadaan diri sendiri, karena yang menjadi hal utama adalah orang tersebut.

Dalam keadaan suka, duka, tertekan ataupun bebas, demi orang tersebut akan melakukan apa saja. Tidak perduli bagaimana orang menilai dan memandang kita. Baik-tidaknya tindakan yang akan kita lakukan, tidak tergantung dari pandangan orang-orang tersebut.

"Sanada, jadi apakah yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?" seru Ken yang berada dibelakangku dengan gaya sombongnya.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Nyawa Yukimura dan Aoi sama-sama terancam! Sebuah pisau berada didekat leher Yukimura... sedangkan Aoi dipegangi oleh anak buah Ken. Bisakah aku menyelamatkan keduanya..._

"Sanada! Aku beri kamu kesempatan untuk memohon padaku! Jika kamu lakukan itu, maka mereka berdua akan aku lepaskan dengan selamat!"

"Gen_chan, jangan lakukan itu..." ucap Aoi.

"Sanada, jangan lakukan itu! Cepat tolong saja dia!" seru Yukimura dengan lantang.

Tiba-tiba saja pisau itu semakin didekatkan dan anak buah itu berkata, "Kamu tidak sadar bagaimana posisimu sekarang?!"

Yukimura diam dan menutup mata. Tindakannya itu sempat memicu kemarahan anak buahnya dan berbicara berbagai macam hal. Yukimura tetap dalam keadaan tenang dan tak lama menatapku tajam seakan berkata, _"Tenang saja. Ingat apa yang sudah pernah kamu berikan padaku?"_

Perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit tenang. Aku teringat bahwa pernah mengajarkan dia beberapa tehnik untuk melindungi diri. Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri dan siap untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa khawatirku.

"Hey!" Ken yang mulai merasa kesal segera menghampiriku. Sesaat aku langsung memberikan 'kode' pada Yukimura dan diapun mengerti. Ketika Ken hendak memukulku, dengan kecepatan yang aku miliki segera menghindar dan menjatuhkannya. Begitupula yang diperbuat oleh Yukimura. Walaupun dia tidak mempunyai kecepatan yang sama denganku, tetapi dia bisa melakukan apa yang sudah pernah aku ajarkan kepadanya. Dengan cepat juga dia menjatuhkan lawannya.

Ken berteriak memanggil beberapa temannya untuk masuk. Anak buahnya yang bernama Ryuu masih memegang Aoi dan membawanya jauh dari kami. Dengan cepat aku bangun dan menghampirinya, tetapi dihalang oleh beberapa anak buah lainnya. Aku yang dibantu oleh Yukimura menjatuhkan lawan tanpa membuang waktu banyak.

Ryuu sepertinya salah satu anak buah yang penakut, sebab setelah kami menjatuhkan teman-temannya dan aku gertak, dia langsung melepaskan Aoi dan kabur dari ruangan ini.

"Aoi, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku dengan cepat sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang rentan itu. "Seiichi, tolong hubungi keluarganya dengan telepon genggamku. Ada ditas" jelasku sambil menunjuk kearah tas yang berada disebelahku. Sedangkan aku sendiri membantu Aoi untuk duduk untuk menenangkan dirinya itu.

"Gen-chan, aku tidak apa-apa..." sangkalnya dengan suara terbatah-batah. "Aku yang seperti ini-kan sudah biasa. Tidak usah khawatir" setelah Aoi duduk sejenak, aku diminta olehnya untuk meninggalkannya sebentar. "Gen-chan, aku ingin bicara dengan Yukimura. Boleh?"

Aku sempat terkejut dengan permintaannya itu. Tapi bukan hak-ku untuk melarangnya berbicara dengan siapapun dan tentu saja aku mengikuti permintaannya itu. Aku memanggil Yukimura dan mendekati beberapa anak buah yang sudah tidak berdaya itu. Dengan tali yang ada, aku mengikat tangan mereka, sehingga tidak ada yang berbuat macam-macam apa lagi yang membahayakan.

_Yukimura_

"... ya... ya..." aku menjelaskan kepada salah satu keluarga Aoi yang tertera di handphone Sanada. Sesaat setelah selesai, aku melihat daftar teleponnya, _"Sedikit sekali... apa dia memang benar-benar jarang menggunakan handphone?"_

Saat aku kembali, aku melihat wajah serius Sanada yang berjalan mendekatiku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha memberikan senyuman sebisaku.

"Kamu... dipanggil Aoi..."

"Aoi?" melihatku yang merasa kebingungan, Sanada hanya menoleh kebelakang, kearah anak perempuan itu. Ternyata nama anak itu adalah Aoi. Aku berjalan meninggalkannya yang disusul dengan kesibukannya 'mengurusi' para penjahat tadi. "Kamu memanggilku?"

Dia tersenyum dan mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi aku halangi. _Kalau tiba-tiba dia pingsan, bisa gawat kan? _Dia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai angkat bicara. "Jadi, kamu yang bernama Yukimura? Yukimura Seiichi?" aku mengangguk dan menanyakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku tanyakan kepada Sanada sebelumnya. "Maaf sudah membuatmu masuk kedalam masalah ini"

Aku diam sejenak memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataannya itu. "Masalah?" aku berusaha tersenyum untuk menghilangkan rasa cemas dan takutku. "Bolehkah aku tahu, ada masalah apa?"

Keheningan sejenak diantara kami. Aoi memejamkan mata sejenak dan tidak lama kembali menatap kearah belakangku, kearah Sanada yang masih sibuk dengan para penjahat itu. Tanpa bergerak dan menoleh, dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ya... Sebenarnya aku dan Sanada sudah tahu siapakah penyebab masalah ini. Hanya saja aku tidak tahu bahwa hal ini akan melibatkanmu juga... Maafkan aku..." pintanya dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa" kataku bingung sendiri. Jujur saja aku menjadi bingung. Sepanjang kejadian tadi, aku merasa bahwa sudah mencampuri urusan mereka dan mengganggu kehidupan mereka. Tetapi kenapa justru anak ini yang meminta maaf padaku dan mengatakan bahwa sudah membawaku ke dalam masalah mereka? Aku semakin tidak mengerti...

"Aku...Sudah mengenalmu sejak lama..." kata-katanya membuatku tercengang. "Kamu memang tidak mengenalku, tetapi aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu dari Sanada maupun kakakku..."

"Kakakmu?" Apakah yang dimaksudkan adalah anak perempuan yang tadi?

Dia mengangguk. "Ya. Dia sudah lama sekali mengenal kalian berdua sejak SMA. Saat dia masih berada di SMP Rikkai, dia sering menceritakan tentang kalian. Terlebih lagi tentang Sanada, yang dikarenakan orang tua kami yang ternyata saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya saja aku baru menyadarinya saat berada di SMA..."

Dia mengajakku untuk duduk disebelahnya dan melanjutkan. "Saat itu, aku sempat datang ke Rikkai karena penasaran dengan kalian. Tetapi karena kesehataanku yang tidak baik, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disana. Sesaat sebelum kembali, aku melihat kalian berdua di belakang ruang klub... aku tidak tahu pastinya, tetapi saat itu aku melihat wajah Sanada yang tersenyum bersama-sama denganmu..."

Dia melihatku dan Sanada dibelakang ruang klub? Mungkinkah saat Sanada menyatakan perasaannya padaku waktu itu? 2 hari sebelum acara kelulusan...

"Tapi setelah dia masuk kesekolahku, dia terlihat sedih dan... tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya..." tawanya kecil diikuti wajahnya yang mulai memerah. _Ternyata tidak hanya di Rikkai. Di tempat lainpun dia tetap sama. _

"Dia terlihat sedih?" tanyaku mengulang perkataannya.

Dia mengangguk. "Mungkin bagi banyak orang akan beranggapan bahwa dia adalah orang yang menakutkan..." keheningan sejenak diantara kami. "Tapi, aku tidak merasa demikian..." lanjutnya. "Bagiku, dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang beharga dari dalam dirinya. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa menunjukan itu..."

Setelah mendengar penjelasannya itu, entah mengapa aku merasa diriku ini buruk sekali. Aku yang sudah mengenal Sanada dalam waktu yang cukup lama, masih tidak bisa mengetahui apa dan bagaimana cara pemikirannya. Tetapi anak ini bisa mengerti Sanada dengan jelas sekali. Mungkin yang dikatakan oleh perempuan sebelumnya itu benar, bahwa aku sudah mengganggu mereka.

"...mura...Yukimura...?" Panggil Aoi yang masih berada disebelahku. Sepertinya aku sedang melamun. "Yukimura, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menggeleng dan bangkit berdiri. "Hm... apakah masih ada yang ingin kamu katakan?" Wajah terkejutnya terlihat olehku. _Apakah aku salah menanyakan hal ini?_ "A-apakah aku salah?"

"Tidak..."

"Mau aku panggilkan Sanada?" kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku tanpa aku sadari.

Aoi tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak usah..." dia menunjuk kearah belakangku. Ternyata Sanada sudah selesai mengurus para penjahatnya tersebut.

Sambil menepukan kedua telapak tangannya, Sanada berjalan kearah kami. "Ada apa? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" sepertinya sadar bahwa dari tadi kami saling memperhatikannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan demikian juga yang dikatakan oleh Aoi. "Tapi... sebenarnya siapakah mereka? Kenapa mereka sangat membencimu?" rasa penasaranku yang muncul kembali membuat mereka berdua menjadi diam. "Kenapa dengan kalian?"

Aoi dan Sanada saling bertatapan. Mungkin memang ada suatu rahasia yang tidak ingin mereka bagikan, tetapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu sebenarnya ada apa dengan ini semuanya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara sirine mobil yang aku kenal, suara sirine polisi.

Entah berapa banyak, saat berjalan keluar sudah terdapat 2 buah mobil yang berukuran besar dan 2 mobil yang berukuran kecil. Seluruh anggota kepolisian tersebut ada yang berjaga-jaga dari belakang pintu mobil dan ada yang mulai memasuki gudang ini. Salah seorang dari mereka mendekati kami dan memberi hormat sebelum berkata, "Lapor, keadaan sudah aman. Seluruh anggota TYO sudah ditangkap"

Sanada dengan tegas menjawab, "Ya. Kalau begitu tolong antarkan anak ini dan Aoi kerumah mereka"

Mendengar peryataan Sanada, Aoi langsung menyelanya, "...tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang"

"Kenapa? Lebih baik kamu beristirahat di rumah saja. Aku tidak mau kalau..."

Aoi menggeleng dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tidak. Aku tidak mau... dan bolehkah aku bersama dengan Yukimura untuk beberapa saat? Aku merasa ingin berbincang-bincang dengannya terlebih dahulu dan yang pasti bukan disini... Yukimura, maukah kamu untuk keluar untuk beberapa saat lagi?"

Rasa terkejut Sanada dan aku tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Aku mengangguk setuju. "Yukimura, tolong jaga dia. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi aku" aku-pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, tolong antarkan mereka dengan mobilku yang berada dibelakang gudang ini. Dan setelah itu, tolong panggilkan Jackal kesini"

"Baik, pak!" jawab petugas itu dengan tegas dan segera berlari menjalankan perintah.

Aku menjadi bingung sendiri dan baru disadari bahwa aku masih tidak tahu pekerjaan seperti apakah Sanada itu. "Sanada, sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

Dengan ekspresi yang tegas dan tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia hanya berkata "Polisi. Aku sebagai anggota kepolisian khusus"

"....dan Jackal? Apakah Jackal yang kamu maksud..."

"Ya. Dia adalah teman seangkatan kita saat di Rikkai. Dia menjabat sebagai inspektur kepolisan juga"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tidak lama kemudian mobil Sanada yang dibawa oleh salah satu petugaspun datang. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu" pamit Aoi.

"Ya..." Sanada berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Spontan aku memalingkan mukaku karena.... _cemburu? Malu? Seharusnya aku sadar akan posisiku saat ini._

Setelah berpamitan padanya, Aoi mempersilahkanku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu yang disusul olehnya. Sedangkan Sanada langsung berjalan meninggalkan posisi kami. Di dalam perjalanan, Aoi tidak berkata apa-apa. Entah dia akan membawaku kemana, aku tidak perduli. Tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaanku. _Mengapa dia begitu baik padaku? Sedangkan wanita tadi yang baru aku sadari bahwa dia adalah kakaknya, lebih membenciku? _

* * *

haaah!!! akhirna setelah melewati banyak perjuangan selesai juga!!

sana_yuki: : KOK GEJE!! DAGH GITHU LAMA!!!! SINGKAT BUANGET!!!!

aoi: maaph.. kerjaanku kan gak cuma ini!!!

sana: tapi kok cerita na biasa ja?

yuki: aku mau di bawa ke mana mang na??

aoi: hmm.. ya...

yuki: kemana?!?!

aoi: nanti ja degh...

yuki: ... _dasar pengganggu_

aoi: *lirik dan menghela nafas* haah.. tak apa..terserah kau bicara apa... lagian aku juga gak lama2 di sini..

yuki: apa maksd mu?

sana: Aoi! jangan bicara githu!

aoi:...

ok.. sampe di sini dulu ya.. sorry kalo luama buanget bagi yang ikutin hounto ni gomen ne..

ja.. mata ne...

please review...


	6. Chapter 6

aoi:Untuk kali ini, POV yang digunakan PoV na Aoi ^^ hanya di chapter ni ja.. setelah tu akan kembali lagi ^^

maaph ya.. ^^ tapi masih nyambung kok..

sana: kalo githu, ngapain di masukin??

aoi: ah, cerewt!

ya sudah.. silahkan baca ^^

-----------------------------------------Part 6-------------------------------------

-Yuuto Aoi-

Saat berumur 5 tahun...

'_Waaa... Aoi-chan. Kamu lucu sekali ya'. 'Kamu benar-benar mirip dengan orang tuamu'. 'Kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?'. 'Iri ya... jadi ingin punya anak seperti kamu...'_

Saat berumur 10 tahun...

'_Aoi-chan, kamu sudah besar, ya'. 'Mau melanjutkan sekolah dimana?'. 'Prestasimu bagaimana tahun ini?'. 'Tahun ini mau ikut lomba apa lagi?'_

Saat berumur 15 tahun setelah pemeriksaan...

'_Apa katamu? Dia penyakitan? Memangnya dia sakit apa? menular tidak?'. 'Dengar-dengar dia mengidap penyakit yang sampai dokter sendiri sudah angkat tangan'. 'Hey, jangan mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Nanti kamu juga tertular olehnya...'_

Saat berumur 16 tahun...

'_Aku punya berita bagus untukmu. Kamu akan punya tunangan! Dengan begitu, kamu tidak perlu khawatir lagi...' . 'Kamu harus berhati-hati dengan temannya. Aku dengar dia bukan anak yang baik'. 'Kamu mau kemana? Bukankah kamu tidak boleh keluar?'. 'Kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu...'_

Berbagai macam pandangan orang padaku yang sudah bisa membuatku lebih bertahan untuk hidup. Masa anak-anak adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan untukku, dimana aku tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa umurku hanya sebentar. Dan setelah aku mengetahui itu semua, kehidupanku menjadi berubah seluruhnya. Bahkan aku sudah sempat pindah ke beberapa sekolah karena teman bahkan guru yang menjauhiku. Tetapi ditempatku yang terakhir ini tidak ada yang terlalu meperhatikanku.

Pertemuanku yang pertama dengan Sanada adalah saat berumur 14 tahun, saat diadakannya pesta seluruh pemimpin perusahaan ayah. Saat itu, Sanada yang berumur 15 tahun ikut datang.

Aku yang tidak tahu tentang penyakitku, berpikiran bahwa ini hanyalah penyakit biasa. Sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada disamping ruangan melihat lampu kota sambil menunggu acara itu selesai.

Saat menunggu, ada seorang anak laki-laki keluar dan duduk bangku sebelahku. Maklum saja, bangku yang tersedia hanya sedikit. Kami berdua hanya diam didalam kehenigan malam. Tapi tidak lama kemudian kakakku datang untuk membawaku pulang karena kesehatanku yang semakin buruk.

Lalu setelah semuanya mengetahui tentang penyakitku, tinggal kakakku yang memperhatikanku. Saat masuk SMA, kakakku berpesan, "Aoi-chan, hati-hati dengan teman-teman barumu. Jangan sampai mereka mengetahui seperti saat berada di SMP waktu itu. Kalau ada apa-apa, cepat hubungi kakak" saat itu aku hanya diam dan mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami berada didalam keheningan ini. Tanpa diketahui olehnya, aku mengajaknya kesebuah tempat pertemuanku dengan Sanada setelah sekian lama. Kuil dekat rumahnya. Dia tampak terkejut, tetapi tetap diam saja tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

Aku mengajaknya untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil didalam kuil tersebut dan aku meminta kepada petugas tadi untuk menungguku sejenak. "Yukimura..." mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia terbelak dan bingung. Aku mengajaknya untuk duduk disebelahku, disebuah kursi kecil diruangan ini. Sekali lagi aku menunduk dan meminta maaf padanya.

"Kenapa kamu terus menerus meminta maaf padaku?" tanyanya yang masih bingung dengan sikapku dari tadi.

"Pertama, aku meminta maaf sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini..." aku diam sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan. "Yang kedua, tentang perasaanmu"

"Perasaanku?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa hubungan kalian selama ini. Mungkin gen... ah, Sanada tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya setiap bertemu denganmu..."

Wajah bingung Yukimura terlihat jelas olehku. Dia diam sejenak dan tersenyum padaku, "Kalau boleh tahu, sejauh manakah kamu mengetahui hubungan kami?"

Aku membetulkan suaraku. "Kalau aku tidak salah pada pandanganku, hubungan kalian tidak hanya sebatas kapten dan wakil di masa SMP bahkan hingga saat ini... mungkin, jikalau salah satu kalian adalah...pe-perempuan... aku rasa hubungan kalian tidak akan seperti ini..."

"Pe-perempuan?" gelagap Yukimura. Terdengar suara tawanya mendengar pandanganku ini.

"Ya.... Tapi..." kali ini tatapanku tajam padanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ataupun menjauhinya. Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku berharap kamu bisa mengerti ini..." tanpa aku sadari wajahku memanas dan dadaku terasa sesak. Air matapun tiba-tiba saja keluar sendirinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu..." pintaku disela isakanku. "Padahal aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, tapi...tapi..."

Tiba-tiba saja Yukimura yang berada disebelahku, langsung saja memelukku dan mengusap kepalaku. Rasa bingung dan khawatir bercampur aduk didalam kepalaku. Aku, orang yang sudah merebut seseorang yang dikasihinya mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik seperti ini.

"Aoi-chan..." aku mendongak. "Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku memang tidak tahu sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian, tapi aku yakin bahwa Genichirou juga sayang padamu..." jelasnya dan dia memalingkan mukanya. "Mungkin rasa sayangnya lebih besar padamu dibandingkan denganku yang sudah meninggalkannya..."

Kali ini aku terbelak mendengar perkataan Yukimura. "Ti-tidak... itu tidak benar" kataku terburu-buru dan Yukimura semakin bingung. "Aku sempat berlaku jahat padanya..."

"Jahat?"

"Ya..." aku menunduk dan membetulkan posisi dudukku. Sebelum aku mulai bercerita, aku meminta padanya untuk merahasiakan hal ini dari Gen-chan. "Saat hubunganku dengannya sudah lebih jauh, saat itu aku...aku..." aku bingung dan ragu dengan apa yang ingin aku ceritakan, terlebih lagi pada Yukimura.

"Kalau kamu tidak ingin cerita itu..."

"Tidak apa" selaku. Aku hanya menceritakan bahwa aku pernah membuatnya mabuk dan menanyakan banyak hal pada Gen-chan. Tapi untuk kejadian lengkapnya, tidak aku ceritakan pada Yukimura. Takut. Itulah yang aku rasakan.

Kejadian sebenarnya terjadi saat aku dan Sanada merayakan ulangtahunku yang ke-17. Kami merayakannya berdua diapartement yang baru 3 bulan ini dia sewa, karena kami sudah berencana akan tinggal bersama setelah selesai nanti.

Sepulang sekolah, kami berjanji akan bertemu disebuah restorant yang biasa kami kunjungi untuk makan malam bersama, karena setelah pulang sekolah aku akan merayakannya terlebih dahulu dengan keluargaku. Tidak ada pesta, karena aku memang tidak menginginkannya.

Sekitar jam 7 malam, aku sudah melihatnya duduk rapih dan beberapa makanan tersedia diatas meja. Ya, bukan sesuatu yang mewah ataupun mahal. Hanya makanan sederhana, tapi kami menyukainya. Setelah selesai makan, kami menuju salah satu departement store terdekat untuk membeli sesuatu.

Aku membeli sebuah handuk baru untuknya, karena handuk yang dia punya hanya dua. Sedangkan dia setiap hari latihan dan berkeringat. Jikalau hujan, tidak jarang dia lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang dari pada membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu disekolah, dengan alasan bisa langsung sekalian dirumah.

Setelah selesai membayar, dia memberikan sebuah kalung dan langsung memakaikannya padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa senang sekali, karena baru kali ini ada yang begitu baik padaku, selain kakakku.

Dalam perjalanan, tangan kami saling bertautan dan berdekatan. Udara malam yang semakin dingin dan cuaca juga semakin tidak bersahabat denganku. Angin yang bercampur air membasahi tubuh kami. Tidak jauh dari departement store, kami berhenti sejenak didepan sebuah minimarket untuk berteduh. Dia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya padaku, padahal aku sendiri sudah memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal.

"Gen-chan, kamu pakai saja" tolakku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lihat, bajumu sudah hampir basah semua. Apa nanti kata kakakmu jikalau adik kesayangannya ini sampai jatuh sakit?"

"Tapi, kamu sendiri juga bisa sakit"

Dia menggeleng. "Apa gunanya aku latihan setiap hari kalau aku sampai jatuh sakit hanya karena masalah seperti ini?"

Sanada memang orang yang kaku dan dingin. Tapi aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya dia baik dan perhatian padaku. Setelah debat beberapa saat, akhrinya aku memakai jaketnya dengan catatan dia akan memakai payung yang aku baru saja beli.

Hari semakin malam, dan hujanpun mulai mereda. Kami memutuskan untuk menuju apartement Sanada yang baru untuk berteduh. Apartement tersebut memang masih jarang dipakai, tetapi jika dalam keadaan seperti ini menjadi sangat berguna.

Hal yang menyebalkanpun terjadi. Sesampainya didepan pintu, tiba-tiba hujan berhenti! _Haah... padahal kami sudah berusaha untuk tidak kehujanan. Dan sekarang..._ Ruangan yang masih gelap dan udara lembabpun tercium. Wajar saja, sudah beberapa hari ini kami tidak membersihkannya, walaupun kami sudah menyewa petugas.

Sanada menyalakan lampu dan menjemur payung yang kami pakai. Sedangkan aku dipaksa olehnya untuk segera membersihkan tubuhku. Aku sempat menolak, karena aku tidak punya pakaian ganti. "Kamu bisa pakai bajuku untuk sementara. Dan setelah itu, kamu bisa menghubungi pelayanmu untuk mengatarkan pakaianmu" aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Sekitar 15 menit, aku selesai dan gantian Sanada yang membersihkan tubuhnya. Sambil menunggunya selesai, aku merapikan kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah album foto miliknya. Ternyata foto-foto kenangan saat dia masih... SD-SMP?! Baru kali ini aku melihat fotonya masih kecil. Selama ini dia selalu saja melarangku. Ternyata dia benar-benar lucu. Wajahnya tidak berubah hingga sekarang.

"Gen-chan, kamu benar-benar lucu..." gumamku. Aku meletakan kembali dan menemukan selembar foto tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Sebuah fotonya bersama dengan seseorang berambut biru dengan baju bewarna kuning. Tepatnya mereka berdua memakain warna baju yang sama.

"Ah... bukankah ini seragam klubnya saat SMP?" gumamku. Akupun teringat kembali saat aku pernah mengunjungi SMP Rikkai beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Sanada bersama dengan seseorang yang sama pada foto ini. _Siapakah namanya? Aku lupa..._

Aku meletakan kembali sesaat mendengar suara air keran berhenti. Aku masih berdiri dan mencoba mengingat siapakah nama orang yang berada difoto tersebut. Dilamunanku, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memelukku dari belakang. "Ge-Genichirou?"

"Hmm? Kaget?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku dari belakang.

"Tidak" sangkalku dan membalasnya dengan memegang kedua tangannya yang memelukku. Aku membalikan badan dan menatap matanya. Walaupun aku sudah lama bersama-sama dengannya, jantungku masih saja berdetak cepat setiap melihatnya.

Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diriku, tetapi pelukannya terlalu kuat bagiku. ditambah dengan keadaan fisikku yang berbeda dengannya. "Ge-genichirou?" entah bagaimana warna wajahku sekarang. Aku merasa kalau wajahku sudah menjadi merah.

Dia memegang wajahku dengan lembut dan berbisik, "Aoi...aku sayang padamu" tanpa jawaban dariku, dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir kami saling bertemu. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan memeluknya.

Sanada terus menciumku hingga tidak terasa tubuhku sudah berada diatas tempat tidurnya. "Gen...chan..." aku mencoba untuk mengambil nafas sesaat sebelum dia menciumku kembali.

Setelah dia menjauhkan wajahnya, dia mengusap kepalaku dan berbisik, "Aoi...bolehkah aku..." aku dan dia saling bertatapan kembali. Aku hanya memalingkan muka sebelum dia kembali mulai menyentuh tubuhku.

Rasa takut langsung memenuhi pikiranku. Tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku gemetar dan airmatapun keluar. Melihat keadaanku seperti ini, Sanada terlihat bingung dan dengan lembut berkata, "Aoi? Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Aku masih saja terisak dan mendorongnya. Dengan cepat aku menghindar darinya dengan membulat dipojok tempat tidur ini, sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku benar-benar malu dan bingung. "Gen..genichirou... maaf... maafkan aku...aku...aku..." pikiranku benar-benar dan rasa takut yang begitu besar padaku.

Sanada memelukku dari belakang, seperti melindungi anak kecil dari bahaya. Dia duduk dibelakangku, menarikku dan menyandarkan kepalaku pada dadanya. Walaupun tidak ada kata-kata yang dia keluarkan, aku merasakan bagaimana dia mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Aku yang masih terisak dari ketakutanku, dia mencoba menenangkanku dengan mengusap kepalaku.

"Genichirou...aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan paksakan dirimu"

Aku membalikan badanku dan menatapnya. "Ta-tapi aku sudah... aku sudah berjanji padamu... untuk..."

Dengan tangan lembutnya, dia memegang wajahku dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga bibir kami bertemu kembali. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak memaksakan dirimu?" dia menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya yang lembut. "Aku tahu, kamu masih dalam keadaan trauma. Dan aku masih bisa mengerti bagaimana dan seperti apakah itu..."

"Ta-tapi..."

Dia menghela nafas dan tersenyum padaku. "Sudahlah. Ini salahku juga memintamu lebih. Padahal aku sudah mengetahui trauma apa yang sudah terjadi padamu. Maafkan aku"

Aku memeluknya dengan erat dan rasanya tidak ingin aku melepaskan pelukanku ini. Dimalam yang dingin ini, udara yang membekukan tulang tidak terasa dan bahkan tidak sadar bahwa waktu terus saja berlanjut hingga bulanpun mulai meninggalkan tempatnya. Bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan terang mulai redup yang digantikan dengan warna langit hitam yang memudar.

Kejadian ini membuatku menjadi bingung dan serba salah sendiri, seakan-akan kehabisan kata-kata. Hingga aku putuskan untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang perkataannya tadi. "Genichirou... bolehkah aku tahu, trauma apakah yang sudah terjadi padamu?"

Awalnya dia ragu untuk menceritakannya, karena kejadian yang dia alami mirip dengan yang aku alami. Trauma yang dialami olehnya adalah kegagalan untuk menepati perkataannya, menolong sahabatnya dan... aku.

Kegagalan yang terjadi saat sahabatnya yang bernama Yukimura Seiichi, akan melakukan operasi, dia gagal untuk memenangkan turnamen dan datang sebelum Yukimura melakukan operasi.

Kegagalan kedua adalah saat Yukimura gagal memenangkan kejuaraan. Walaupun saat itu dia menang melawan Tezuka Kunimitsu, Yukimura kalah dan... tidak ada yang berani untuk menghukumnya. Sanada bercerita bahwa dia sempat memberikan hukuman yang biasa dilakukan olehnya kepada seluruh anggota, tetapi Yukimura masih merasa kurang dan... Sanada tidak bisa melakukannya lebih. Entah apa alasannya, dia tidak menceritakannya lebih lanjut.

'... lalu yang ketiga..."

"Yang ketiga?" tanyaku bingung yang masih bersandar pada bahunya. Dia berhenti sejenak dan aku menatapnya. "Apa yang ketiga?"

Dia membalas menatapku lalu memelukku dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku. "Kamu... aku gagal melindungi kamu"

Terasa wajahku yang panas dan memerah. "Aku gagal saat melindungimu dari teman-teman yang mengejekmu...sering membuatmu marah...tidak tahu kondisimu..."

Aku memotong perkataannya, "Genichirou, teman-teman mengejekku karena penyakitku. Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan. Selain itu, aku tahu apa yang ada disekelilingmu. Mungkin kamu tidak sadar bahwa banyak yang menyukaimu, tapi mereka tidak berani sehingga mereka..."

Sanada menutup matanya dan melanjutkan, "Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi yang paling membuatku trauma adalah aku gagal melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku untuk kedua kalinya, yaitu kamu"

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang seiring dia mengatakan seperti itu. "Genichirou..."

"Padahal aku seorang polisi, tapi aku bisa-bisanya terjebak oleh jebakan mereka sehingga membuatmu..." airmata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Kali ini aku memeluknya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk. "Tidak, Genichirou. Itu bukan salahmu. Itu salah mereka. Tapi andai saja saat itu kamu terlambat aku...aku..." aku malu pada diriku sendiri untuk mengatakannya. Tapi memang itulah yang sudah terjadi. Aku memegang wajahnya yang penuh dengan ketakutan, "Genichirou, maafkan aku jika hari ini aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Tapi, maukah kamu berjanji padaku untuk tetap menungguku hingga aku siap? Mungkin ini terdengar egois, tapi..."

"Ya... aku akan menunggu. Tidak perduli kapan ataupun bagaimana. Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu..." Sanada melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan memegang kedua bahuku. "Aoi, bisakah kamu berjanji untuk tidak memaksakan dirimu? Dan akan selalu menghubungiku setiap kali kamu merasa dalam bahaya? Bahkan jika kamu memang ingin aku berada disisimu saat itu juga?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Genichirou... kamu terlalu berlebihan. Apakah kamu tidak memikirkan pekerjaanmu?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak... aku tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan yang ketiga kalinya"

"Lalu, siapakah yang membuatmu melakukan kesalahan untuk pertama kalinya?" tanyaku dengan nada santai. "Bolehkah aku mengetahuinya?"

Dia mengangguk. "Dia adalah sahabat pertamaku. Yukimura Seiichi"

* * *

yak! sampai di sini dulu ^^

silahkan lanjut ke pandangan berikut na ^^

please review n comment ya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

aoi: ok.. untuk kali ini akan dimulai dari yuki_chanz...

yuki-chanz??

yuki: ya? knapa? *siap dandan*

aoi: haah.. sudah siap?

yuki: o-ok...

aoi: siappppp!!! action!

-----------------------part 7--------------------------

____Yukimura Seiichi___

"Jadi, kamu pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya?" tanyaku bingung kepada seorang anak perempuan yang berada disebelahku, Yuuto Aoi.

Dia mengangguk. "Ya. Dia menemaniku untuk mencoba minum bir untuk pertama kalinya. Ternyata yang mabuk untuk pertama kalinya adalah dia, bukan aku. Dan saat itu, aku menanyakan beberapa tentang dirinya. Dan saat itu, dia menceritakan padaku bahwa ada seseorang yang dia sayangi hingga saat ini... yaitu kamu, Yukimura Seiichi"

Aku tertegun dan bingung harus mengatakan apa. _benarkah demikian? Tapi, itu adalah pernyataan saat 3 SMP dan saat kami bertemu setelah sekian lama_. "Tapi, bukankah kalian bertunangan?"

"Ya. Itu memang benar. Kami memang sempat pacaran layaknya pasangan biasa. Tetapi setelah aku mengetahui itu semua, aku menjadi ragu pada diriku sendiri. Selain itu, waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi. Jadi..."

Kali ini dia memegang kedua tanganku dengan erat dan menatapku, "Maukah kamu berjanji padaku untuk selalu bersamanya? Dia memang kuat dan bisa melakukan segalanya. Tapi disisi lain, dia menjadi lemah jika ada tekanan besar dalam dirinya. Kalau sudah begitu, pikiran dan perkataannya mulai kacau. Aku mohon, jaga dia dan gantikan aku untuk menepati janjiku padanya. Karena hanya kamu yang bisa melakukan itu semua. Aku mohon...".

Aku semakin bingung pada keadaan ini. _Waktunya sudah tidak banyak? Apa yang terjadi padanya?_ Aku mengangguk, "Apa yang kamu maksud dengan 'waktumu yang sudah tidak banyak' itu?"

Dia diam saja dan tiba-tiba keseimbangannya hilang. Dengan cepat aku menahan tubuhnya dan berteriak, "Aoi! Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada apa denganmu?"

Dia menggeleng dan berkata, "Yukimura... aku mohon. Tolong jaga Genichirou untukku..." kesadarannya pun menghilang.

Aku langsung saja berteriak untuk meminta tolong dan tidak lama petugaspun datang. Dia membawa kami kerumah sakit terdekat dan aku langsung menghubungi Sanada dengan telepon genggamku. Terdengar rasa khawatirnya yang begitu besar ketika aku memberitahu tentang keadan Aoi. Diapun memintaku untuk tetap menunggu disana hingga dia datang.

Saat Aoi dibawa kedalam ICU, aku merasa bahwa kejadian ini mirip dengan kejadian yang aku alami. Saat tinggal beberapa minggu lagi menghadapi pertandingan, aku pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Saat itu, Sanada yang terus menunggku hingga ibuku datang. Itu yang aku dengar.

Sekitar 30 menit lebih Sanada akhirnya datang, tepat saat dokter keluar dari ruangan. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sanada panik.

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan orang tuanya?" tanya dokter tersebut dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf, dok. Orang tuanya sedang tidak ada ditempat. Tetapi, bisakah anda memberitahukan bagaimana kondisinya? Ah, ya. Saya adalah tunangannya. Jadi anda, bisa mempercayai saya" mendengar kata _tunangan _ saja sudah membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Dokter yang memeriksanya sempat merasa bingung. Tapi Sanada dengan terus menerus meyakinkan tentang statusnya kepada dokter tersebut, akhirnya beliau angkat bicara, "Keadaannya semakin kritis. Dia sudah dibawa kesini dalam kondisi yang tidak stabil. Selain itu..."

"Selain itu?" tanyaku dan Sanada bersamaan.

"Selain itu, penyakitnya sudah semakin parah. Saya takut kalau..."

"Dok!" tiba-tiba saja Sanada langsung menarik kerah seragam dokter tersebut. "Tolong usahakan sebisa mungkin. Jangan biarkan dia menderita seperti ini terus. Saya mohon..." sang Dokter kebingungan sendiri dan segera berpamitan untuk kembali kedalam ruangan.

Dari sekian lama aku mengenalnya, baru kali ini Sanada bisa mengucapkan bahkan bersikap seperti itu kepada orang lain. Memang benar jika dulu dia seperti itu padaku. Tapi untuk hari ini, aku baru menemukan sisi lain yang sudah lama tidak aku lihat, atau mungkin tidak aku ketahui sama sekali. Sanada yang dingin dan kaku bisa terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Bahkan ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku terkejut.

"Sanada..." panggilku dan mendekatinya. "Tenanglah. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja" kataku dan membantunya untuk duduk dibangu panjang. Dia diam saja dan terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud Aoi bahwa '_waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi_'. "Aoi, jika tadi kamu mengatakan bahwa Sanada masih menyukaiku, sepertinya itu salah besar. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu dibandingkan denganku. Aku berharap bahwa kamu bisa segera sembuh" doaku dalam hati.

"Sanada, sudahlah. Janganlah kamu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini" pintaku dengan lembut. Ini kedua kalinya dia menyalahkan dirinya, saat mengalami kekalahan di SMP dan pada saat ini. Dia menatapku dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku sambil memegang bahuku pada tangan satunya. Terasa bahwa tubuhnya bergetar dan bahuku mulai basah. "Sanada...?" panggilku lagi.

Dia diam sejenak dan ditengah isakannya, dia berkata, "Yukimura... inikah hukuman bagiku? hukuman atas segala kesalahan yang pernah aku perbuat?"

Perkataannya mulai kacau, sesuai yang pernah diceritakan oleh Aoi. "Hentikan Sanada. Perkataanmu mulai kacau..."

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak! Ini memang kenyataan! Mungkin ini memang takdirku harus menghadapi ini semua sendiri! Tapi mengapa ini semua selalu terjadi kepada orang-orang yang aku sayangi! Mengapa ini sem-" aku menghentikan perkataannya dengan menciumnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut sekaligus lemah.

Dengan jariku, aku menghapus air matanya dan mengusap kepalanya. "Sanada, dengarkan aku. Ini semua bukan salahmu dan bukan maumu. Ini semua cobaan yang harus kita hadapi. Jangan salahkan dirimu terus menerus. Bukankah Aoi pernah mengatakan untuk tidak menyalahkan dirimu lagi?"

Mendengar pernyataanku, dia terlihat terkejut dan memalingkan mukanya. "Da-dari mana kamu tahu?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus pundaknya. "Dia... Aoi yang berpesan padaku untuk mengingatkanmu setiap kali kamu mulai menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

Dia diam sejenak dan menatapku. "Apakah dia banyak cerita padamu"

"Tidak" sangkalku untuk tidak membuatnya lebih cemas. "Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa aku tangkap darinya" Sanada memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu dan menyayangimu. Tapi disisi lain dia merasa sedih"

"Sedih?" tanyanya mengulang perkataanku.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. _Pantaskah aku bertanya sekarang disaat seperti ini? Tapi aku ingin mengetahui dengan pasti perasaannya. _"Sanada... jika aku didalam keadaan yang sama seperti Aoi, siapakah yang akan kamu pilih. Aku? Ataukah dia?"

Matanya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya terbuka seakan-akan ingin berbicara tetapi tidak bisa. Dia memalingkan mukanya dan memunggungiku. "Mengapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, Yukimura?"

Aku memeluknya dari belakang dan tidak disadari aku mulai terisak. "Sanada, aku mau kepastianmu. Bagaimanakah perasaanmu padaku. Apakah kamu masih menyukaiku, ataukah kamu lebih menyayanginya? "

Terasa dari gestur tubuhnya yang menegang dan terdengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. "A-aku tidak bisa menjawab itu..."

"Mengapa?!" tanyaku histeris dan menariknya sehingga aku bisa menatap wajahnya. "Mengapa kamu tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

Dia menundukan kepalanya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Karena.... karena bagiku... kamu dan dia sama-sama berarti untukku. Aku tidak bisa memilih. Maafkan aku... " dia berhenti sejenak dan memelukku. "Jikalau memang bisa aku mengulang waktu, yang aku inginkan adalah bahwa segala penyakit yang ada padamu dan dia bisa teralihkan olehku. Sejak awal aku merasa hidupku kosong dan tidak berarti. Tapi berkat kalian, kehidupanku mulai berubah. Tapi... mengapa selalu saja berakhir seperti ini..."

Dia mulai terisak kembali dan memendamkan wajahnya pada bahuku. Aku mengelus kepalanya seperti anak kecil. "Maafkan aku, Sanada... Maafkan aku sudah berkata seperti itu. Maaf. Lupakan segala perkataanku tadi. Dan kamu tidak sendirian karena masih ada aku." kataku terus menerus hingga dia bisa mulai tenang dari rasa bersalahnya. "_kamu tidak sendirian. Masih ada aku disini"_

* * *

yuki: aoi?

aoi: ....

yuki: aoi_chanz??

aoi:....

sana: seperti na dia tidak bisa menjawab untuk sementara..

yuki: ok..

please review n ur comment ya ^^_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_di balik layar:_

sana: Aoi! aoi! bangun?!

aoi: k-knapa?

sana: kamu kalo tidur terus, siapa yang buat?

aoi: kan cerita na aku lagi tidur...

sana: ....

aoi: ok, minna.. maaph atas kegejean ini.. silahkan baca ya ^^

-------Sanada-----

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menangis dipelukan Yukimura. Sejujurnya aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri yang sudah terlihat lemah didepannya. Untuk saat ini, aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk tetap mempertahankan sikap dinginku dan bersikap tidak perduli. Setiap kali ada masalah besar dalam diriku, selalu saja aku menyalahkan diriku karena ketidak bergunaannya aku ini. Dan setiap itu pula selalu orang-orang yang berharga bagiku setia menemaniku.

Sudah sekitar 3 jam aku duduk disamping Aoi yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya yang lemah ditutupi dengan selimut putih sebahu dan terpasang selang infus ditangan kanannya. Yukimura juga masih setia menemaniku dan saat ini dia sedang tidur disofa dekat jendela.

Hari yang semakin malam mulai tidak bersahabat. Bintang-bintang mulai tidak memancarkan cahayanya, angin yang berhembus kencang dan terdengar suara halilintar dan cahaya kilat menerangi cakrawala. Untuk sesaat aku beranjak ketempat para suster untuk meminta beberapa selimut. Untukku, Yukimura dan ibunya Aoi.

Ibunya sempat memintaku dan Yukimura untuk segera pulang karena merasa tidak enak kepada kami. Tentu saja aku menolaknya dan justru meminta izin padanya untuk boleh tetap menjaganya hingga dia siuman. Mendengar penjelasan dariku dan Yukimura, akhirnya kami diizinkan dengan catatan jika ada sesuatu padanya, kami harus segera menghubunginya.

Setelah diberikan 3 selimut padaku, aku kembali kekamar dan perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Yukimura yang tertidur lelap. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali, dan tentunya aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidur lelapnya itu. Aku mengambil salah satu selimut yang aku pakai untuk membungkus tubuhku dan duduk kembali disebelah Aoi.

Tangannya terpasang 3 selang yang hampir melilit permukaan punggung tangan kanannya. Tangannya terasa dingin dan tidak bertenaga. Kukaitkan jariku padanya dan menyandarkan kepaku pada tempat tidurnya. _Aoi... bukalah matamu. Jangan kamu tidur terus menerus seperti ini. Jangan membuatku takut seperti dulu. Aku mohon Aoi... bukalah matamu._ Tidak terasa wajahku kembali memanas dan basah oleh air mataku.

"Sanada..." tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang dan ternyata adalah Yukimura.

"Maaf" aku menghapus air mataku terburu-buru. "Apakah aku membangunkanmu?"

Dia menggeleng. "Sanada... taukah kau bahwa keadaan seperti ini mengingatkanku pada satu hal..." aku menggeleng. "Saat dimana aku sudah menjalankan operasi penyakitku dan kamu dengan setia menungguku hingga aku bangun..."

"Lalu?"

Dia membetulkan suaranya. "Aku yakin bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sama sepertimu dulu yang bisa menjagaku seperti ini..."

Mendengar perkataannya aku tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Itu semua aku lakukan atas dasar keinginanku sendiri, kok"

"Ya... aku tahu" jawabnya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. "Tenang saja, ya" aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Keesokan harinya aku meminta Jackal untuk menyampaikan surat izin tidak masukku kepada atasanku. Untung saja atasanku mengerti dan memberikan kelonggaran kepadaku dengan memberikan penggantian hari kerja kepadaku. Selain itu, kebetulan saja masalah yang sedang dihadapi ditempat kerjaku tidak terlalu banyak dan sulit seperti menangani genk TYO. Tinggal membersihkan beberapa anak buahnya dari rencana mereka.

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dan menggantikan ayah Aoi menjaganya. Sekitar jam 8 malam, Yukimura tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menemaniku. Sempat aku menolaknya, tetapi dia mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Aoi setelah dia sadar. Hingga jam 11 malam Aoi masih belum sadar. Berarti sudah hampir 3 hari dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan sabar aku menunggunya dan memegang tangannya, berharap akan ada suatu perubahan darinya. Ternyata keajaiban dan keberuntungan masih berpihak pada kami. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan gerakan dari jari-jarinya yang masih aku kaitkan dengan jariku. Spontan aku langsung bangun dari tempat dudukku. "Aoi? Aoi? Kamu sudah sadar? Bukalah matamu... aku mohon...Aoi.."

Perlahan dia mulai membuka matanya dan membiasakan sejenak dengan cahaya sekelilingnya. Dia melihat sekitarnya dan perlahan mulai menatapku. "I...ini dimana?"

"Di rumah sakit" jawabku singkat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aoi masih belum bergerak dan membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan barunya. Sesaat dia mencoba untuk bangun tetapi aku halangi. "Gen-chan... aku takut..."

"Takut?"

"Rasanya dingin dan menakutkan. Tidak ada cahaya atau siapapun disana. Takut... aku takut sekali... tapi aku mendengar suara yang terus memanggilku. Sebisaku aku mencari sumber suara itu... hingga akhirnya aku menemukan cahaya dan..." diapun mulai terisak.

Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja bergerak memeluknya dan berkata, "Tenang. Kamu tidak perlu takut... ada aku disini..."

Tubuhnya yang lemah masih menyulitkan baginya untuk bergerak. Aku merasakan sebagai ganti jawaban darinya, dia mengangguk kecil dan merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Aku membantunya kembali untuk tidur dan merapikan selimutnya. "Yukimura..." sahutnya sambil menatap kearah belakangku. Aku baru tersadar bahwa Yukimura masih berada dibelakangku.

"Ya, aoi..." senyumnya. Terlihat olehku wajah cemburunya padaku. Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa yang harus aku lakukan. _Yukimura... maafkan aku karena tidak melakukan hal yang sama disaat kamu seperti ini dulu._

Aoi tersenyum lembut padanya. "Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan Sanada sesaat?" tanyanya dengan suara dan pandangannya yang lembut itu.

Yukimura mengangguk. "Aku juga akan membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan..." yukimura berjalan keluar. Sesaat dia menatapku sebelum akhirnya dia menutup pintu kamar ini.

Keheningan sesaat diantara kami. Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya Aoi angkat bicara. "Gen-chan..." aku menoleh padanya. "Bisakah kamu memberitahuku, sudah tinggal berapa lama lagi waktuku?"

Mendengar itu aku terkejut. "Aoi! Apa yang kamu katakan?! Jangan berkata seperti itu?!"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah tahu bagaimana penyakitku ini. Yang aku ingin tahu, hanyalah tinggal berapa lama lagi waktuku yang tersisa. Salahkah aku untuk mengetahuinya...?"

Aku memalingkan mukaku. "Tidak... waktumu masih sangat lama..."

Dia kembali tersenyum dan mencoba menggapaiku. Tentunya dia tidak bisa, dan spontan aku menatapnya dan dia memegang tanganku yang masih berada didekat tempat tidurnya. "Gen-chan, dengarkan aku. Aku..."

"Tidak, kamu yang harus dengarkan aku!" seruku sambil mendekatkan tangannya pada wajahku.

Dengan tenang dia tersenyum dan memegang wajahku. "Gen-chan, tolong dengarkan aku untuk terakhir kalinya..." aku diam sesaat dan melihatnya masih tersenyum tegar padaku. "Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu yang sudah kamu berikan padaku. Dari awal kita bertemu hingga sekarang ini aku merasa hidupku lebih berarti..."

"Aoi..."

Dia menutupkan matanya sejenak dan menatapku kembali. "Maafkan aku jika pernah membuatmu merasa kesal ataupun menyulitkanmu dan... tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu..."

"Aoi, perkataanmu seakan-akan..."

Dia menghentikan perkataanku dengan jarinya. "Yukimura... aku sudah mengetahui sejauh mana hubungan kalian dan perasaanmu padanya... terlebih aku mengetahui sudah sejauh mana kedekatan kalian..."

Aku mencoba untuk menghentikan topik ini tetapi masih saja dihalangi olehnya. "Aku tidak akan menghalangi hubungan kalian..."

"Tapi Aoi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk... tidak... tidak karena...."

"Genichirou!" serunya dengan tegas. "Aku tahu kamu begitu menjagaku karena kamu tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama, seperti yang pernah kamu lakukan sebelumnya..."

"Tidak! Bukan begitu..."seruku. "Aku tidak menjagamu hanya karena hal seperti itu... Tidak..." tanpa aku sadari, wajahku mulai memanas.

Dia menghela nafas dan kali ini dia memelukku. "Genichirou... " panggilnya dengan lembut. "Aku punya permintaan padamu..." Sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya, aku langsung mengangguk. "Maukah kamu tidak melupakanku dan menjaga Yukimura seperti kamu menjagaku saat ini? "

Aku tertegun. "Mengapa... mengapa lagi-lagi kamu mengatakan demikian..."

"Karena...huk..huk.." tiba-tiba dia terbatuk dan terlihat lemah. Dengan cepat aku mengambilkan air dan membantunya untuk minum.

"Akan aku panggilkan dokter" seruku. Langkahku terhenti seiring dia menarik lengan bajuku dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi keadaanmu..."

"Maukah kamu memanggilkan Yukimura? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padanya... aku mohon..."

Aku langsung menurut saja. Kebetulan Yukimura sedang duduk dibangku depan kamar Aoi sambil memegang 2 bungkus makanan. "Yukimura, Aoi ingin bicara padamu..."

Dia mengangguk. Sebelum dia masuk, dia sempat bertanya padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Aku mengambil bungkusan yang ditangannya dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

Sambil menunggu aku merenung pada diriku sendiri. aku bingung dengan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Jika ditanyakan, bagiku mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku. aku tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka jika diberikan pilihan seperti itu. Oh Tuhan... mengapa jalan hidupku diberikan pilihan yang sulit seperti ini? Mengapa tidak aku saja yang mendapatkan penderitaan seperti itu jika dibandingkan dengan mereka...

Sekitar 15 menit aku menunggu, Yukimura belum keluar dari kamar dan tanpa aku sadari aku memejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar teriakan Yukimura dan dia keluar meminta bantuan kepadaku. Dengan cepat dia mencari dokter dan aku dimintanya untuk menjaganya.

Aoi sudah dalam keadaan gawat! Kulihat mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, sepertinya terjadi setelah dia batuk. Aku mencoba menenangkannya dan membantunya untuk istirahat. Tetapi dia tetap menolak dan berusaha untuk tetap bangun, hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum terakhir kalinya sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Selama 1 minggu keadaannya mulai tidak stabil. Keadaannya terus menerus menurun. Sesekali aku diizinkan untuk melihatnya, hanya dari kaca pembatas ruangan tersebut. Kulihat tubuh lemahnya memakai banyak sekali peralatan yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali.

Melihatnya seperti itu tambah membuatku menjadi takut. Aku merasa diriku sungguh tidak berguna. Perlahan aku mengusap kaca pembatas seakan-akan sedang memegang wajahnya. _Aoi... bangunlah... janganlah kamu tidur terus menerus seperti itu..._

Dengan Yukimura yang berada disampingku, aku masih bisa bertahan hingga pada akhirnya aku sempat melihat dia bangun dan menatap kami. Aku sempat terkejut melihatnya dan perlahan aku melihat gerakan dari mulutnya seakan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kami.

Tiga hari kemudian keadaannya mulai membaik. Aku diizinkan untuk menemuinya bersama dengan Yukimura. Aku dan dia membawakan setangkai bunga putih dan diletakan didalam vas yang terletak disebelahnya. "Aoi... bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

Dia memang belum bisa berbicara banyak, hanya mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawaban. Dengan suara pelan, dia memanggil kami. Aku dan Yukimura menunduk untuk mendengarkan perkataannya yang pelan itu. "Gen-chan... yu-yukimura... a-aku... mau... kalian... selalu... be-bersama...selamanya...."

Kurasakan wajahku yang memanas dan wajah Yukimura yang memerah. Aku dan dia saling bertatapan lalu membuang muka karena malu. Kulihat sesaat senyum dari Aoi dan tiba-tiba saja nafasnya tersedak dan suara alat bantu jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

Aku langsung keluar dan meminta bantuan yang ada. Beberapa suster langsung memasuki kamar dan meminta kami untuk keluar dan menunggu. Aku hanya diam membatu saat banyak suster dan dokter yang memasuki ruangan dan melihat wajahnya yang pucat itu semakin menderita.

"Sanada..." yukimura memelukku dengan lembut dan aku membalasnya. Aku seperti anak kecil yang sedang tersesat dan kehilangan ibunya. aku memendamkan wajahku pada bahu Yukimura. Takut... rasa takut yang besar pada diriku. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Yukimura. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Mungkin trauma pada penyakitnya teringat kembali saat melihat kejadian ini.

Kami duduk dibangku panjang didepan ruang ICU. Terlihat cuaca yang semakin gelap dan angin kencang yang tidak bersahabat meniupi segala yang ada. Tidak lama kemudian hujanpun datang. Aku menundukan kepalaku yang ditahan dengan telapak tanganku dan terdapat sebuah benda kecil yang belum sempat aku berikan padanya. Benda yang dikatakan bisa memberikan kesembuhan jika memakainya. Aku mendapatkannya dari kuil yang biasa kami berdoa dulu.

Lampu ICUpun berubah menjadi warna hijau dan dokterpun keluar. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya padanya. "Maaf... keadaannya semakin memburuk... kami sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Ini semua bergantung dari kekebalan tubuhnya saja..."

Aku langsung saja jatuh tertunduk dan kulihat Aoi mulai dibawa keluar dan dipindahkan kekamarnya kembali. Dengan sabar, aku dan Yukimura kembali menemaninya. "Aoi... bukalah matamu... Ayo buka! Jangan tidur terus! Hari sudah siang?!" tanpa aku sadari, emosiku semakin naik.

"Sudahlah Sanada... jangan paksakan dirimu..." sahut Yukimura yang memelukku dari belakang dan mencoba menenangkanku. "Dia juga sedang berusaha sebisanya... kita harus berdoa baginya..."

Aku memakaikan benda itu pada tangannya dan mengkaitkan jariku pada jarinya. Yukimura yang duduk disebelahku membiarkanku untuk bersandar pada bahunya. Dia juga memegang tanganku dan tangan Aoi sebagai tanda mendukungnya untuk bertahan.

Tiba-tiba saja jarinya mulai terasa ada gerakan. Aku dan Yukimura terhentak bangun dan menatapnya. Tatapannya mulai melemah dan terlihat sedih dan kecewa. Aku mendekatkan tangannya pada wajahku karena dia lemas untuk menggerakan tangannya. Walaupun perlahan, aku merasakan dia sedang mengelus wajahku. "Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku langsung menyeka air mataku. "Tidak... aku tidak menangis..." sangkalku. Dia tersenyum kembali.

Wajahnya yang putih semakin terlihat pucat dan tangannya pun terasa dingin. Raut senyum masih tergambar diwajahnya. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis... tersenyumlah..."

Walau dipaksakan, aku mencoba untuk memperlihatkan senyumku padanya. Dia membalas dan menganggukan kepala sambil menatap Yukimura. "Terima...kasih..."

"Aoi...?" Tangannya yang masih bertahan memegang wajahku tiba-tiba saja lemas, jatuh dari peganganku dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan meneriaki namanya berulang kali berharap bahwa dia akan segera bangun seperti yang tadi.

"Aoi?! Aoi! Bangunlah! Aku tahu kamu sedang bercanda padaku! Ayo bangun, Aoi!!! Bangun!!" teriakku ditengah isakanku.

Aku terus menerus mengguncangkan tubuh kecilnya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. "Aoi! Bagun! Jangan kamu tidur lagi!! Bangun!!"

"Sanada..." aku yang terus mengguncangkan tubuh Aoi ditahan oleh Yukimura dengan pelukannya. Dia memelukku dengan erat dari lenganku sehingga gerakanku dapat ditahan olehnya. "Sanada... tenanglah... bukankah dia tidak ingin melihatmu menangis?"

Kata-kataku tertahan oleh isakanku. Tubuhku ikut merasa lemas dan tanpa disadari aku duduk tersungkur bersama dengan Yukimura yang masih memelukku.

Setiap manusia akan mengalami yang namanya kelahiran dan kematian... adanya pertemuan dan perpisahan... tapi seperti apa dan bagaimana tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Suatu kelahiran adalah suatu hal yang menyenangkan dan mengembirakan, begitupula dengan pertemuan.

Pertemuan dengan seseorang yang baik maupun jahat tetaplah sebuah pertemuan. Pertemuan dengan teman... sahabat... pacar... bahkan orang yang menjadi pasangan kitapun merupakan harta yang tidak dapat tergantikan. Suka dan duka semuanya kita alami bersama. Mudah ataupun sulit, jalan tersebut tetap kita lalu bersama hingga mencapai tujuan kita yang indah.

Dari semua pertemuan dan hari-hari indah tersebut, akan mencapai suatu titik akhir yang disebut dengan Perpisahan dan kematian. Perpisahan dengan orang yang kita sayangi sungguh membuat perasaan dan pikiran menjadi kacau. Hari-hari yang indah akan berubah menjadi kelabu.

Hari yang cerah digantikan dengan turunnya hujan yang deras dan penuh dengan petir menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Rasa sedih yang begitu dalam begitu tergambarkan pada cuaca saat ini. Tidak ada suara binatang malam... angin malam... ataupun bintang-bintang... hanya suara hujan deras dilangit malam yang dingin ini.

Aku berjalan menyelusuri taman kuil yang biasa aku berdoa. Hujan deras membasahi tubuhku dan tanpa aku sadari, aku sampai pada tempat kesukaanku dan Aoi. Jurang belakang kuil. Dari sana kita bisa melihat laut dan matahari terbenam dengan indah. Tapi hal tersebut sudah tidak bisa dilakukan lagi.

"Sanada!" Yukimura langsung menarikku hingga aku dan dia jatuh terduduk. Dia langsung menamparku dan berteriak padaku. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Apa kamu mencoba untuk membunuh dirimu?!" Aku diam saja dan memeluknya dengan erat. Aku masih bingung dengan diriku sendiri dan seperti apa yang harus aku perbuat. Tersadar bahwa aku sudah didepan pagar batas jurang tersebut.

_Perpisahan adalah suatu hal yang menyakitkan. Tetapi perpisahan itu sendiri membuat kita menyadari betapa berharganya hari-hari yang sudah dilewati selama pertemuan itu terjadi. Terima kasih atas pertemuan yang sudah terjadi diantara kita... segala waktu yang sudah kita lewati bersama, tidak akan aku lupakan untuk selamanya..._

* * *

_suasana hening..._

sana:_ yukimura..._

_yuki: ya? ada apa?_

_sana: kalo begini, siapakah yang akan melanjutkan cerita kita?_

_yuki: ... *melihat ke foto di altar* sanada... *menepuk pundak* tenang saja.. masih banyak yang lain..._

_sana: ... begitu ya..?_

_aoi: HUEEEEEEEE ....._

_sana: kenapa? _

_aoi: jadi kalian benar2 menginginkan aku mati??_

_yuki: tapi kamu sendiri yang buat..._

_aoi: t-ta..tapi... T_____T_

_yuki: haah.. *sigh* cup..cup.. ya sudah.. aku.. ah tidak.. kami masih mengharapkan mu..._

_aoi: githu ya? ** _

_ok.. let's continue.._

_please review n ur comment  
_


	9. Chapter 9

aoi: ini adalah chapter terakhir..

sebelum na, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk konomi sensei yang tidak memblokirku sebagai fanz na

slain tu.. thanx buat temen2 yang dagh mendukungku ... (di timpuk batu) seperti aikocchanz, sanayuki.. deel2...

dan yang pasti na juga my lovely gen-chanz (siap di timpuk yuki_chanz)

ok2... ini episode trakhir... thanx ya dagh ikutin sebelum na...

----------------Yukimura-------------------

Cinta... tidak dibatasi kepada siapa dan dengan siapa. Tidak hanya kepada orang yang tercinta, tetapi juga kepada musuh ataupun orang yang baru kita temui. Tidak perduli bagaimana dan seperti apa dia.

Dari cinta itulah akan muncul rasa ingin menjaga dan melindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Selain itu, cinta pun juga akan tersimpan suatu rahasia yang dimana menjadi suatu pegangan dalam kehidupan kita.

Rasa cinta yang dalam membuat kehidupan lebih berarti dan berguna bagi diri kita dan orang lain. Ya... itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang. Sejak kematian Aoi seminggu yang lalu, aku mulai tinggal bersama dengan Sanada sesuai dengan perjanjianku dengannya. Awalnya aku memang tidak di izinkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Dengan penjelasan dan pengertian, akhirnya mereka mengizinkanku dan membiarkanku untuk hidup mandiri.

Kehidupanku dan keseharianku memang berubah, tetapi tidak dengan Sanada. Dipagi harinya dia tetap melakukan ritualnya dan berangkat kerja. Pada malam harinya tidak jarang dia pulang kerumah dengan cepat dan menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Yang berubah darinya adalah dia lebih banyak diam dan merenung. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, aku masih tidak bisa membaca pirkirannya.

"Sanada?" panggilku setelah merapikan piring makan malam. "Apakah mau makanan penutup?"

Dia masih duduk diam diatas tempat tidurnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Membiarkan dia bersandar diatas pahaku, dan mengelus rambutnya yang halus itu. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Seperti biasa...Tidak ada apa-apa... semuanya berjalan dengan baik..." jawabnya singkat. Dia menghentikan gerakanku dengan menggenggam tanganku tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. "Seiichi..." panggilnya. Aku berguman sebagai tanda jawaban. "Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya... ada apa?"

"Jika... jika perasaanku selama ini tiba-tiba berubah, apakah Aoi akan membenciku?"

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya. _Kenapa dia harus membahas ini lagi? Kenapa..._ "A...aku rasa tidak..." jawabku datar. "Apakah ada seseorang yang membuat perasaanmu berubah?"

Dia mengangguk kecil. _Adakah orang lain yang dia suka? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Aku sungguh takut untuk mengetahuinya.... _"Dia orang yang baik... selalu saja ada jika aku sedang mengalami masalah...dan aku merasa tenang berada didekatnya..."

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Perasaan galau dan kacau memenuhi pikiranku. Tidak aku sadari, wajahku mulai memanas. "Seiichi?" dia bangun dari sandarannya, menatapku dan menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya yang lembut. "Mengapa kamu menangis? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Aku menggeleng dan langsung bangkit. "Jikalau seperti itu... Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi dari sini..."

Langkahku terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar menahan tangan kananku. Dia langsung menarikku dan memelukku. "Kenapa? Tidakkah kamu menyadari yang baru saja aku katakan?" aku menggeleng. "Jikalau... jikalau perasaanku kembali lagi padamu... sama seperti saat aku pertama kali menyatakannya padamu, apakah kamu akan menerimaku? Maukah kamu menerimaku apa adanya seperti ini?"

Air mataku semakin banyak. Aku membalas memeluknya dan memendamkan wajahku pada bahunya. "Aku...aku mau... Sanada Genichirou..." aku menatapnya. "Aku mau menerimamu... menerimamu apa adanya dan sekaligus menepati janjiku padanya... untuk selalu berada disisimu..."

"Seiichi..." dia memegang wajahku dan semakin lama nafas kamipun menjadi satu.

Dia mendorongku ketembok dan tubuhkupun berada diantaranya. Gerakan nafasnya, lembut bibirnya dan detak jantungnya dapat aku rasakan. Wangi rambut dan tubuhnya yang sudah lama aku rindukan terasa kembali olehku. Dapat tercium olehku wangi sampoo yang biasa dia gunakan.

Manis... itulah yang dapat aku rasakan. Dia masih terus menciumku hingga akhirnya aku mencoba melepaskannya untuk mengambil nafas sejenak. Detak jantungku sendiripun dapat terasa olehku. Aku sudah tidak tahu seperti apakah wajahku saat ini. Mungkin sangat kacau sekali. "Sa... sanada..." nafasku senggal-senggal setelah dia menciumku cukup lama.

"Seiichi... aku sayang padamu..."

"Aku ju..." belum aku selesai menjawab, dia kembali menciumku dan tanganku dia kaitkan dengan tangannya yang dia letakan diatas kepalaku, sedangkan tangan satunya masih memegang wajahku dengan lembut.

Setelah dia menciumku cukup lama, dia melanjutkan menciumi leherku dan tengkukku. Badanku terasa panas dan semakin melemas karenanya. Terasa seperti sedang menggunakan ganja, hanya saja ganja yang digunakan ini tidak akan membuat kita mati, tapi terus menerus menginginkannya.

Dengan tangan kanannya dia mulai membuka kemeja biruku sambil kembali menciumi leher dan telingaku. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menikmati perlakuannya yang sudah lama aku rindukan.

Dengan tubuh lemas, dia membawaku ke tempat tidurnya dan baru aku sadari bahwa dia berada diatasku. "Sa...Sanada?" aku bingung melihat dia yang menatapku dengan tajam.

"Seichii" dia kembali lagi menciumku dengan ganasnya dan tangannya mulai menyentuh seluruh tubuhku. Sentuhan tangannya membuat tubuhku bergetar dan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat.

Dia terus menciumi seluruh tubuhku hingga aku tersadar bahwa dia ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari pada ini. "Sa..Sanada..." nafasku tersenggal-sengal.

"Yukimura... bolehkah aku...?" Aku mengangguk dan diapun kembali menyentuh seluruh tubuhku hingga kenikmatan yang kurasakan.

Malam yang terasa dingin kembali lagi tidak terasa olehku. Perasaan yang mendebarkan kembali pada kami membuat masing-masing dari kami merasa menyenangkan dan berbahagia. Memang benar, bersama dengan orang yang terkasihi sungguh hadiah dan kenangan yang terindah.

Tubuhnya, suaranya, detak jantungnya, nafasnya, hangat tubuhnya, dan segala yang ada padanya dapat aku rasakan. Mungkin jika tidak ada tulang, tubuhku benar-benar lemas karena efek ganja darinya. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku selain tentang dirinya...hanya dia yang memenuhi seluruh ruang pikiranku.

"Yukimura, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut dan mencium pipiku lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku baik-baik saja..." kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang masih berada diatasku.

"Maaf... aku akan lebih lembut lagi padamu..." pintanya dan mengelus rambutku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Sa...sanada..." hanya namanya yang keluar dari mulutku ketika dia melanjutkan hingga akhirnya aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku dan tubuhnya benar-benar melebur menjadi satu.

_Aoi, sesuai dengan permintaanmu... aku akan selalu berada disisinya dan menggantikanmu untuk... hal seperti ini... aku terkejut saat kamu memintaku untuk bisa melakukan ini dengannya. tapi aku berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan apapun yang sudah kamu katakan padaku kepadanya. Ya... terima kasih sudah membolehkanku untuk kembali padanya..._

_-The End-_

* * *

_cut! cut!_

_all: Banzai!!!_

_aoi: akhir na kelar ^^_

_thanx ya smua na..._

_sana: akhir na kelar..._

_yuki: ya..senang ya ^^_

_sana: aoi, kok jadi na kesan na u yang tokoh utama?_

_aoi: hm?? *beresin peralatan* gak kok.. justru bukan na u jadi kliatan gimana githu?_

_sana: ..._

_aoi: sudah2.. mendingan kita makan yuk.. lapar negh... 2 hari full buat 4 chapter.. yakiniku yuk..._

_all: stuju!! *langsung masuk ke mobil*_

_aoi: ok.. thanx all 4 reading n ur support.._

_sana-yuki: ada kelanjutannya??_

_aoi: tergantung.._

_jadi, tolong kasih tau ak ya.. mendingan ada Forgive Me 2 ato mendingan buat baru? ^^ dengan rating yang sama tentunya.._

_ok.. thanx.. bye_

_please ur review n ur comment ^^  
_


End file.
